The Unsinkable Little Freaks
by NickFan0402
Summary: Hey there! There's a brand new Little Freaks fanficiton. Actually, my very first multi-chapter story based on the one-time short on Nicktoons. This fanfic was really hard to do. I worked very, very hard on it. So I hope I get a few comments and faves on this story. Hope you like it! Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs belong to Nickelodeon. Lilibeth, Mr. Murray, and the kids belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Tuesday afternoon in Center City. In "Center City Elementary School", the kindergarten students just had their lunch and finished recess and were now back in their classrooms. Inside Room #135, the kids were doing their normal classwork at their assigned desks when their teacher, Mr. Murray went to the front of the classroom to make an announcement.

"Class?" said Mr. Murray. "Can I have your attention for a moment, please?"

The students stopped what they were doing and looked at Mr. Murray.

"Thank you," said Mr. Murray. "Now…In honor of our social studies lesson during the day, I've decided to give you each a small history report to do."

"A report?!" said a girl named Claire.

"Aren't reports for the big kids?" asked a girl named Riley.

"Not necessarily," said Mr. Murray. "The biggest grade in school gets the most work, while the smallest grade gets the least work.

"Is preschool the smallest grade?" asked a boy named Adam.

"It is," said Mr. Murray. "But it doesn't really count since they don't do their classwork on paper."

"Oh…" said Adam.

"And since you children are in kindergarten," said Mr. Murray, "I don't expect you to write and read yourselves to death. You're all 5 or 6 years old, and you're still learning as well as growing up."

He grabs some worksheets and said, "Alright. Each one of you kids will do a small report on anything you want, as long as it has to do with history in either our country or other countries in the world."

"What country are we in?" asked a boy named Kenny.

"We live in the United States of America," said Mr. Murray. "Or USA for short."

He paused and said, "Each report will require 1 to 2 pages. If you like, you can do 3 or more pages for extra credit, though it's not required since as I've said before, your brains are still developing."

Mr. Murray grabbed a clipboard and said, "Now…You will all write about a either a historical event or person. But the topic can only be picked once. That way we can know all about different events or people without copying each other."

He places his pencil on the attendance paper as he said, "Alright. Who wants to go first?"

All of the kids raised their hands.

"Hold on, hold on," said Mr. Murray. "One at a time. I can't talk to you kids all at once. We'll all take turns."

He points to a girl named Emma.

"Emma?" said Mr. Murray. "What would you like to write about?"

"The first person to ever land on the moon," said Emma.

"Neil Armstrong on the Apollo 11 spacecraft," said Mr. Murray, writing the topic next to Emma's name. "Nice one."

A boy named Logan raises his hand.

"How about you, Logan?" said Mr. Murray. "What would you like to write about?"

"The man who invented the telephone," said Logan.

"Alexander Graham Bell," said Mr. Murray, writing the topic next to Logan's name. "Now that's a very important subject to talk about since the telephone helps the way we communicate sometimes."

Riley raised her hand.

"What would you like to write about, Riley?" asked Mr. Murray.

"The Renaissance Era," said Riley. "Known for its beautiful pieces or artwork."

"Good choice," said Mr. Murray, writing the topic next to her name. "Very interesting works of art indeed."

After all of the kids got their turn to tell their teacher on what each of them want to do their small history report on, Mr. Murray wrote the events next to the students' names. One for each child to write about. He then wrote the events on worksheets as he passes them out for each student. However, 5-year-old Lilibeth didn't raise her hand or say a word. She couldn't think of anything to do a report about since everything was pretty much taken.

"What can I do my report on?" Lilibeth asked herself, with a sad sigh. "I can't think of anything. I can't choose!"

When the school day was almost over, the kids started to pack up so they can go home for the rest of the day. Lilibeth sat at her desk all sad since she doesn't have a topic to do for her history report.

"Lilibeth?" Mr. Murray said to her, walking over to her desk. "I noticed you never got your turn. I do apologize for that."

"It's okay, Mr. Murray," said Lilibeth, sadly. "I wanted to do some things that my classmates have said. But they were all taken. And I can't think of anything else that's interesting…"

"Don't worry about that, Lilibeth," said Mr. Murray. "After noticing your sad face, I thought about what you could write about for your history report. I will never leave any of my students out of anything. It wouldn't be fair."

"That's good, Mr. Murray," said Lilibeth. "That is a very good thing to do."

Mr. Murray writes something down next to Lilibeth's name as well as giving her a worksheet for her report.

"How about you write about this?" said Mr. Murray.

Lilibeth looks at her worksheet, with the title reading, "RMS Titanic". Yet she couldn't pronounce the last word or even read it right.

"What does this say?" Lilibeth asked Mr. Murray. "I can't read that T word…"

"That says Titanic," said Mr. Murray. "I bet you'll be interested in writing about it."

"Can I get help from my parents if I need it?" asked Lilibeth.

"Of course you can," said Mr. Murray. "Take your time and don't rush it."

"Okay," said Lilibeth.

Mr. Murray wrote the due date on the paper as he said, "Here's the date to turn it in. It'll be due on the Tuesday after next week. So you'll have two weeks to work on your history report."

"Thanks Mr. Murray," said Lilibeth.

"You're welcome, Lilibeth," said Mr. Murray.

Meanwhile, at the house of the Little Freaks, Lilibeth's mother, Tryla was in her bedroom reading a fashion magazine while sitting on the bed. The family friend, Dubs, was having a snack in the kitchen. Lilibeth's father, Tryla's boyfriend, and unofficial leader of the group, Braingel, was at the computer in the living room working on something.

"Hey Braingel," said Dubs, walking into the living room.

"Hey Dubs," said Braingel.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Dubs.

"Oh, I'm working on something," said Braingel, focusing.

"What is it?" asked Dubs.

"This," said Braingel, showing his friend a large mechanical watch in his hand.

"A wristwatch?" said Dubs. "Does it need a new battery or something?"

"This isn't just any watch," said Braingel, with a small smile. "This Dubs…Is a time travel mechanical wristwatch."

"Time travel?" said Dubs. "How did you manage to do that?"

"I've studied it in many ways," said Braingel. "I looked up some information about through books and the internet and watched a few movies about it. Oh, and I actually had to go inside the watch to see all of its parts so I can figure out what to do."

He paused and said, "Oh, and I snuck into Doombringer's warship a few times whenever he's working on a machine of some sort. Heh heh…Heh…"

"Hope he didn't catch you spying on him," said Dubs. "You know he would kidnap any of us!"

"Don't worry, Dubs," said Braingel, with a small chuckle. "I hid in the air vents so I wouldn't be seen. And I was very quiet, too."

"Oh," said Dubs. "Well, that's good."

Dubs looked at the watch and said, "So how you tested it out yet, dude?"

"No I haven't," said Braingel. "Although, I did insert some dates into this thing. Most of them being exact dates for certain historic events."

"Like what?" asked Dubs.

"Well," said Braingel, showing Dubs some features. "There's the Great Depression during the 1930s after the Wall Street Stock Market Crash of 1929, the Civil Rights Movement during the early 1960s, the Space Shuttle Challenger Disaster in 1986, the-"

"You don't have any dates of war in that watch, do you?" asked Dubs.

"I do," said Braingel. "But I'm not going to go there anytime soon. Especially since I have a 5-year-old child to take care of and keep safe."

"That's very good of you, Braingel," said Dubs. "Safety always comes first. Especially if a small child like Lilibeth is involved."

"Thanks Dubs," said Braingel.

He then saw that the digital clock on the nightstand next to the couch read 2:25 P.M.

"Oh crud…!" said Braingel, getting up from the chair. "Tryla and I have to go pick up Lilibeth! School's almost over!"

Braingel goes into his and Tryla's bedroom and opens the door.

"Tryla!" said Braingel. "Put your shoes on."

"What is it, Braingel?" said Tryla, putting her magazine on the bed's nightstand.

"We have to go pick up Lilibeth," said Braingel. "School gets out for the day in 5 minutes!"

"Oh my!" said Tryla, quickly getting her shoes back on. "Coming honey!"

She grabbed her purse as she and Braingel head out the door.

"We'll be back shortly, Dubs!" said Braingel.

"Alright!" said Dubs. "I'll be here when you two come back!"

Back at "Center City Elementary School", all of the kids got out of the building since the school day has just ended. Lilibeth was still at her desk waiting for her parents to come pick her up and bring her home. Then a few minutes later at 2:35 P.M., Braingel and Tryla entered the school and walked into the kindergarten classroom.

"Hi honey," Tryla said to Lilibeth.

"Hello mommy and daddy!" said Lilibeth, getting up from her desk and giving her parents each a hug.

"Sorry we're late, sweetheart," said Braingel. "We didn't keep track on the time."

"That's okay, daddy," said Lilibeth, then pauses and says, "Oh! Mommy! Daddy! I have to tell you something when we get back to our house."

"What is it, honey?" asked Tryla.

"It actually has to do with my homework today," said Lilibeth. "But I'll tell you all about it when we go home."

"Alright sweetie," said Tryla, grabbing her hand. "Come on now. Let's get into the car."

The family walks out of the school and go into their car. Tryla sat in the driver's seat, Braingel sat in the passenger's seat, and Lilibeth sat in the back in her car seat. Tryla started the car, put it in drive, and started to head towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

When the family of three arrived at their house, Tryla parked the car as her, Braingel, and Lilibeth exited the car, went up the apartment building, and climbed onto the roof as they enter their small house on top of it.

"So Lilibeth?" said Tryla. "What do you have to do for homework today?"

"It's actually something different this time," said Lilibeth. "Not a normal thing we do in class."

"Oh?" said Tryla. "Like what?"

"It's a report," said Lilibeth, taking out her worksheets.

"A report?" said Tryla. "What kind of report?"

"Mr. Murray said that me and my classmates each have to do a history report on something different," said Lilibeth.

"History huh?" said Tryla. "Well, that's very interesting, I'll say."

"But I couldn't decide on what to write about since all of the choices were taken by the other kids," said Lilibeth. "So Mr. Murray suggested a topic for me."

She gives Tryla the worksheets as the woman looks at them.

"RMS Titanic," Tryla said, reading the title on the front paper. "Lilibeth, do you know what this is about?"

"No, I have no clue…" said Lilibeth. "I can't even read that T word on there."

"I know what it is," said Tryla. "But I think you should go ask your father about this. He knows more about it since he reads more than I do."

"Okay mommy," said Lilibeth.

"What's this about, Tryla?" Braingel asked, entering the living room.

"Lilibeth has a history report to do, honey," said Tryla.

"Oooo history," said Braingel, getting interested. "What are you going to write about, Lilibeth?"

"This," said Lilibeth, pointing to the title on the paper. "RMS…Uhhh…"

"RMS…Titanic," said Braingel. "Oh! The Titanic! Lilibeth, this is a great topic to talk about!"

"But daddy," said Lilibeth, "I don't know what the Titanic is."

"Was," said Braingel, as he sits on the couch.

"Was?" said Lilibeth.

"Yes," said Braingel, sitting her down on his lap. "The RMS Titanic was a very big ship back in the year 1912."

"1912?" said Lilibeth. "That's a long time ago."

"A very long time ago," said Braingel. "It went on its maiden voyage leaving from Southampton, England and heading to New York City, New York. But it never made it to its destination…"

"Why?" asked Lilibeth. "What happened?"

"It sank after hitting an iceberg," said Braingel.

"Really?" said Lilibeth.

"Really," said Braingel.

"Can I see some pictures of the boat?" asked Lilibeth.

"Sure honey," said Braingel, taking her to the computer. "I'll show you."

He searches up the RMS Titanic as articles and pictures came up on the internet.

"See?" said Braingel, pointing to a clear photograph of the ship. "There it is, Lilibeth."

"Whoa!" said Lilibeth. "That's a nice-looking boat!"

"It's a ship, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "Ships are very big. And so was the Titanic."

"Wow…" said Lilibeth, amazed as she looks at the pictures of the famous ship.

"Yep," said Braingel. "Now let's take out your history report and write some of the information down."

"Wait a minute, daddy," said Lilibeth.

"What is it, Lilibeth?" said Braingel. "We should get on it so you can finish it by the due date."

Lilibeth looks at the photograph of the Titanic.

"Lilibeth…?" said Braingel, trying to get her to focus. "Hello…?"

"I wish I can see the Titanic…" said Lilibeth. "Or maybe go on it. That would be so cool!"

"Lilibeth, we can't do that," Tryla said from the kitchen, while doing the dishes. "The Titanic is lying at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. And it's very dangerous for a human to go into the deep waters without proper equipment."

"Why so?" asked Lilibeth.

"I heard that the deeper you go in the ocean, the colder it gets," said Tryla. "Oh, and the pressure goes up like mad!"

"Only deep-submergence vehicles can go down there," said Braingel. "It's not safe for your average human being. It can kill you."

"How long has the ship been down there for?" asked Lilibeth.

"It's been there ever since it perished, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "Along with many people who couldn't escape in time."

"People have died?" said Lilibeth, all surprised.

"Yes," said Braingel. "Out of the over a couple thousand people on board, only a couple hundred survived."

"Oh dear, that's terrible!" said Lilibeth, with a frown.

"Yes…Yes it is…" said Braingel.

"But still," said Lilibeth. "I wish I can see the ship in person…Then I can get an idea on what it was like."

Braingel heard this and came up with an idea.

"Lilibeth!" said Braingel. "I've got an idea!"

"An idea?!" said Lilibeth. "What is it, daddy?!"

"I just remembered!" said Braingel, showing her the time travel wristwatch he was working on earlier. "I have my new time travel wristwatch!"

"A what?" said Lilibeth.

"I was working on this here watch right before your mother and I went to pick you up from school," said Braingel. "It's a time travel mechanical wristwatch. So it can make us go back in time to wherever we would like to go."

"Wherever we want?" said Lilibeth, surprised and interested.

"That's right, sweetheart," said Braingel, showing her a feature. "See? I've already got a list of dates in here."

"And what date was the Titanic's journey?" asked Lilibeth.

"April of 1912," said Braingel.

"That's it!" said Lilibeth. "We can go back in time to the days of the ship! It would help me a lot with my history report on it!"

"You really wanna do that, Lilibeth?" said Braingel.

"Yeah!" said Lilibeth.

"I don't know, Lilibeth…" said Braingel, feeling unsure. "The Titanic was on the water for a few days."

"But it can give me an idea on how everything worked!" said Lilibeth, holding onto Braingel. "Oh please, daddy! I wanna go on an adventure! Pleeeeeeeeaaaase?! Pretty please?!"

"Stop whining, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "It's not helping…"

"…Please…?" asked Lilibeth, looking at him.

"Well…" said Braingel, giving her an answer. "Alright…Sure, let's do it."

"You really mean it, daddy?" said Lilibeth, starting to get excited.

"I mean it," said Braingel. "For the sake of your report. And for your education."

"Hooray!" said Lilibeth.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Braingel?" said Tryla, walking into the living room while wearing rubber gloves.

"We're going back in time, Tryla!" said Braingel.

"How?" said Tryla.

"With my new watch!" said Braingel, showing his girlfriend the time travel wristwatch.

"Oh!" said Tryla, looking at the watch. "So you say it's a time travel watch?"

"Mmm hmm," said Braingel. "I was working on it earlier today since I do enjoy history. And when Lilibeth told me that she is going to do a report on the Titanic, I thought about having us all go back to 1912 when the ship was on its maiden voyage."

"We can really do that?" said Tryla, getting a bit surprised.

"Yep!" said Braingel.

"Wow!" said Tryla, getting interested. "That's awesome! It would be great for Lilibeth to experience the actual event as it was many, many years ago."

"Hey Freaks," said Dubs, entering the scene. "What's going on? I hear happiness in this room."

"We're going on the Titanic!" said Braingel, all excited.

"The Titanic?" said Dubs, a bit confused. "Isn't it at the bottom of the ocean after it sank or something?"

"It is, that's true," said Braingel. "But my new wristwatch I showed you before Tryla and I went to go pick up Lilibeth can go back in time to when the disaster happened. And that Lilibeth is doing a history report on the ill-fated ship."

"Oh right, I forgot you have that new watch!" said Dubs, starting to remember.

"And since Lilibeth is writing about it," said Braingel, "I want her to get a great idea on what it was like."

"Me too," said Tryla. "It's for her report as well as her knowledge."

"That's nice for you two," said Dubs. "So when are we going?"

"What's today?" asked Braingel.

"Tuesday," said Tryla.

"So tomorrow is Wednesday," said Braingel, then remembering something. "Hey! The day the Titanic departed from England was on a Wednesday!"

"Perfect!" said Tryla. "Then we'll go to that period of time first thing in the morning! Of course, after we have our breakfast first."

"Shall we bring anything?" asked Lilibeth.

"We'll talk about that later," said Braingel, standing back up. "Just place your school supplies in a bag for now."

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth, taking her schoolbag and going into her bedroom.

"Well," said Tryla. "I better start making dinner. Mind if you help me out, Braingel?"

"No, not at all, Buttercup," said Braingel, giving Tryla a kiss.

"Thanks honey," said Tryla, with a smile. "Let's get cooking."

After dinner, everyone went back to doing their own thing. In Lilibeth's bedroom, the 5-year-old was putting her folder containing the worksheets of her history report as well as a notebook and some writing supplies in a messenger bag she owned. And while she was doing that, Braingel opened the door and came into the child's bedroom.

"Lilibeth sweetheart?" said Braingel.

"Oh hi, daddy," said Lilibeth.

"You doing alright?" asked Braingel.

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth. "I'm just putting my paper and pencils in my little bag right here."

"Oh, speaking of that," said Braingel. "I forgot to tell you something, Lilibeth."

"What's that, daddy?" asked Lilibeth.

"While we're back in the past," said Braingel, "Make sure the people don't see most of your things."

"Why not, daddy?" said Lilibeth.

"Because some of this stuff didn't exist in 1912," said Braingel. "And we don't want to mess up the timeline. You never want to ruin history, now don't you?"

"No, I don't," said Lilibeth, shaking her head. "History should stay the way it is."

"That's right, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "Anyway, you need some help with what you need to take with you?"

"Yes please," said Lilibeth.

"Okay," said Braingel. "I'd be happy to help."

A few hours later at 9 o'clock in the evening, everyone was getting ready for bed.

"Mr. Bunny?" Lilibeth said to her rabbit plush toy. "Guess what? I'm going back in time to the days of the Titanic ship!"

She then said in her toy rabbit's voice, "A ship? Like a big boat? That's so cool! Can I come?!"

"I would love to take you with me!" said Lilibeth. "But I'll have to ask my mommy and daddy first."

Lilibeth goes to her door, opens it, and shouts, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Yes Lilibeth?!" said Tryla, from her and Braingel's bedroom.

"Come here, please!" said Lilibeth. "I want to ask you two something!"

"Coming sweetheart!" said Braingel.

Braingel and Tryla leave their bedroom and go to the door of Lilibeth's bedroom.

"Hi Lilibeth," said Braingel. "May we come in?"

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth. "You and mommy can come in."

Braingel and Tryla enter Lilibeth's bedroom.

"So you wanted to ask us a question, sweetie?" said Tryla.

"Yes," said Lilibeth. "It's about our time traveling trip tomorrow."

She picks up her rabbit toy and says to her parents, "Can I bring my bunny toy? Please?"

"Braingel?" Tryla said to Braingel. "Should we let Lilibeth take her rabbit plush with her? We're going to be gone for a couple of days."

"But I don't want her to lose it," said Braingel. "Especially near the end…"

He pauses and said, "Yet that rabbit plush doll is her favorite toy. And that she had it ever since she was a toddler. And she wouldn't be happy if she leaves it behind."

He turns to Lilibeth and says to her, "Alright Lilibeth, you can bring Mr. Bunny. But be very careful with him. Check him each day while we're on the ship to make sure you still have him. Understand?"

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth, hugs her toy. "I always look after him. He's my best friend."

"Good girl," said Braingel, then starting to remember something. "Oh! Lilibeth!"

"What is it, daddy?" asked Lilibeth.

"Our trip is going to start off somewhere else," said Braingel.

"Huh?" said Lilibeth, starting to get a bit unhappy. "We're not going on the Titanic?"

"Oh no, we are going no matter what," said Braingel. "I was thinking our first stop can be in the year 1909."

"1909?" said Tryla. "But that's three years before 1912."

"I know that, said Braingel. "You see…1909 was the year the construction of the ship started."

"Construction?" said Lilibeth, not knowing the word.

"Starting to build it, honey," said Tryla.

"Oh I see," said Lilibeth. "Like making something."

"Correct," said Braingel. "Construction of the RMS Titanic by the company behind it, the White Star Line, began in 1909, three years prior to it setting sail and ending up sinking. The person behind the structure was a man named Thomas Andrews."

"And where was the ship built, daddy?" asked Lilibeth. "England like where the ship left?"

"Nope," said Braingel. "The Titanic was built in Ireland. The actual maiden voyage to New York started in England. I decided to have us see the construction first so you can collect all of the information about the ship's size and stuff like that, Lilibeth."

"So how is this going to work?" asked Tryla. "We have to get to Southampton sometime…"

"After Lilibeth writes down the facts of the structure," said Braingel, "then we'll fast forward to 1912 when the trip begins."

"Good idea, honey," said Tryla, touching his nose. "You're so smart…"

Braingel does a small giggle.

"Can I go to sleep now?" asked Lilibeth, starting to yawn as she crawls into her bed. "I'm really tired…"

"Yes Lilibeth," said Tryla, tucking her daughter in. "You better get some sleep now. We've got a very big day tomorrow."

"We sure do, mommy," said Lilibeth.

"What time should we wake up, honey?" Tryla asked Braingel.

"Early," said Braingel. "I can go wake Lilibeth while you make our breakfast. And Dubs has his alarm set, so he can wake up on his own."

"Alright," said Tryla. "Good enough."

Braingel and Tryla each give Lilibeth a forehead kiss goodnight.

"Night sweetheart," said Braingel. "Mommy and I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight daddy," said Lilibeth, getting comfortable while holding onto her rabbit plush. "Goodnight mommy."

"Night sweetie," said Tryla. "Sweet dreams."

Braingel and Tryla turn off the light, exit Lilibeth's bedroom, close the door, and go back to their bedroom so they can go to bed themselves. Then a few minutes later, the whole household was asleep, while waiting for their big adventurous trip to start.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Tryla was the first to wake up.

"Is it morning already?" she said to herself, as she removes her sleep mask from her eyes.

Tryla looks at the digital clock on the nightstand and notices that it read 8:30 A.M.

"Well…" said Tryla. "Time to make everyone breakfast."

Tryla gets out of bed, walks into the kitchen, and starts to make breakfast. Then a few minutes later, Braingel wakes up.

"Oooh…" said Braingel, yawning and stretching. "Why can't it still be dark outside...?"

He pauses and said, "I better wake up Lilibeth now. We don't want to start our trip off late."

Braingel crawls out of the bed, goes to Lilibeth's door, and knocks on it.

"Lilibeth?" said Braingel, loudly. "Are you awake, sweetheart?"

Lilibeth didn't hear him and kept on sleeping.

"Lilibeth honey," said Braingel, opening the door and walking into his daughter's bedroom. "Time to get up."

He goes to Lilibeth's bed and shakes her gently as he says, "Wake up, Lilibeth. It's time to wake up."

Lilibeth starts to open her eyes and slowly wake up.

"Mmm…" said Lilibeth, all tired.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," said Braingel, rubbing his daughter's head.

"Huh…?" said Lilibeth, then seeing Braingel and saying to him. "Oh hi, daddy…"

"Morning sweetheart," said Braingel. "Today's the big day."

"Big day…?" said Lilibeth, not fully awake. "What…?"

"We're going to travel back in time to the days of the Titanic, remember?" said Braingel.

"Titanic…" said Lilibeth, then becomes all the way awake. "Oh! The Titanic! We're going on it today!"

She springs out of bed and said, "I better get ready and make sure I have everything I need for this big adventure!"

When Lilibeth went to her dresser and opened one of her drawers, Braingel stops her.

"Hold on there, speedy girl!" said Braingel. "You should take your bath first."

"Aww why?" said Lilibeth. "I wanna get dressed!"

"I know you do, sweetheart," said Braingel. "But it's good to clean yourself before getting into your clothes. You don't want to smell stinky, do you?"

"No I don't," said Lilibeth.

"Then go take a bath," said Braingel.

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth, going into the bathroom.

She then calls out to Braingel, "Daddy! Can you start the bath for me?! I don't know how to do it by myself!"

"Sure honey," said Braingel, walking into the bathroom.

Braingel turns on the water in the bathtub as well as pouring some bubble bath into it.

"Alright Lilibeth," said Braingel, helping his daughter undress. "Get in. It's bathtime."

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth, stepping into the bubbly water and sitting down in the bathtub. "Can you help me wash my body, please?"

"Of course," said Braingel, with a smile.

Braingel takes out a washcloth and soap and starts to help Lilibeth wash herself in the bathtub.

"Daddy?" said Lilibeth.

"Yes Lilibeth?" said Braingel.

"Can I play with my bath toys, please?" asked Lilibeth.

"Sure you can," said Braingel, dumping some of the child's bath toys into the tub. "Here you go, sweetheart."

"Thanks," said Lilibeth, grabbing a toy sailboat and moving it around the water. "Weeeeeeeee!"

She then grabs her rubber duck and puts it in front of her toy sailboat as she says, "Oh no! There's a giant rubber duckie in our way! Let's go around it!"

Braingel chuckles as he watches his daughter using her imagination. Then after a while of bathing her, Braingel takes Lilibeth out of the bathtub and dries her off with a towel.

"Okay Lilibeth," said Braingel. "You're all nice and clean now. Now go get dressed so we can have some breakfast."

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth.

Lilibeth went into her bedroom and got dressed. Braingel did the same thing.

"Guys!" said Tryla, from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready! Come and get it!"

"Coming mommy!" said Lilibeth.

"Coming Tryla!" said Braingel.

Braingel and Lilibeth walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my two favorite people," said Tryla, as she smiles at them. "Your breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks mommy," said Lilibeth.

"Thanks honey," said Braingel.

Braingel and Lilibeth sit down at the table to have their breakfast. When just then, Dubs came into the kitchen all dressed.

"Morning everybody," said Dubs.

"Morning Dubs," said Tryla. "I set your food and drink on the table."

"Thanks Tryla," said Dubs.

Dubs sits at the table with Tryla joining everyone as they all have their breakfast.

"So what's the first stop today, Freaks?" asked Dubs.

"Ireland in the year 1909," said Braingel.

"What's there?" asked Dubs. "I thought we were going on the Titanic."

"We are," said Braingel. "I want Lilibeth to experience the actual construction of the ship before going on it. Oh, and we're going to have her meet the man behind the structure, Thomas Andrews, where she can ask him all about the ship."

"Very good idea," said Dubs. "But how are we going to end up in 1912 after that?"

"We'll fast forward to that year, simple as that," said Braingel.

"You're a good planner, Braingel," said Dubs.

"Thanks so much, Dubs," said Braingel, with a small chuckle. "I always try to be right on schedule."

"That's very good," said Dubs, agreeing.

After breakfast, the Little Freaks were almost ready to go on their trip with a few more last minutes things.

"Does anybody have to go to the bathroom?" Braingel asked everyone. "I don't know how the bathrooms are in the early 20th century…"

"I have to go," said Tryla.

"Me too," said Dubs.

"I gotta use the bathroom," said Lilibeth.

"So do I," said Braingel. "Alright, Lilibeth and Dubs use the main bathroom, and Tryla and I will use our own bathroom."

"Okey dokey," said Lilibeth.

Once everyone got to use the bathroom, they all met up in the living room after grabbing the things they were going to bring with them.

"Alright you guys," said Braingel. "Is everybody ready to go?"

"Yep!" said Tryla and Dubs.

"I'm ready, daddy!" said Lilibeth, holding onto her rabbit plush, then saying to it, "Are you excited to go on your first big adventure, Mr. Bunny?"

She then said in her rabbit toy's voice, "Oh yes, Lilibeth. I'm super excited! We're going out to sea!"

"You have everything for your history report, Lilibeth?" Braingel asked Lilibeth. "You cannot leave that behind."

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth, showing him her messenger back. "It's all in my little bag right here."

"Good girl," said Braingel, rubbing her hair.

He then says to his family and friend, "Tryla? Dubs? Lilibeth? Let's all hold onto one another so we don't lose each other."

Braingel, Tryla, Dubs, and Lilibeth held onto either each other's hands, arms, or shoulders as they stick together in one big group.

"Okay," said Braingel, setting a date on his time travel mechanical watch. "First stop…The Belfast shipyards of Harland and Wolff in Northern Ireland, 1909."

He turns on the watch as he says, "Here we go, everybody!"

Sparkly lights came out of the watch and surrounded the four into a barrier as magical waves swooshed around them and sent them through a time portal. The Little Freaks and Lilibeth were floating while their bodies were speeding forward.

"Ooooo…" said Lilibeth, looking at the colors. "Pretty lights…"

"Too much light for my taste," said Dubs, trying not to get dizzy.

"How long does this part take to get to where we want to go, Braingel?" Tryla asked her boyfriend.

"It'll only take a minute or two," said Braingel. "My watch has to make sure the time and date I set it to is correct."

Braingel holds onto his girlfriend, his child, and his friend as he said, "Hang on, Freaks! And Lilibeth! We're going back in time!"

Moments later, the Little Freaks and Lilibeth got out of the time portal as they landed on the ground.

"Wow…" said Lilibeth. "What a crazy ride!"

"A wild ride, I'll say!" said Tryla.

"Where are we, Braingel?" Dubs asked the leader of the group.

"I don't know," said Braingel, looking around. "I do see water."

"Are we where you said we would?" asked Tryla.

"I believe so," said Braingel. "Or at least I hope."

"Don't tell me your new time travelling watch messed up the location…" said Tryla.

"Now now, I'm sure we're at the right spot," said Braingel.

"I hope we're not lost…" said Lilibeth, then saying to her rabbit plush, "We can't be lost, right Mr. Bunny?"

Lilibeth then started to notice that her rabbit toy didn't look the same. And it didn't feel the same either. It was now an antique stuffed rabbit made out of velveteen.

"Mr. Bunny!" Lilibeth gasped. "Mr. Bunny, what happened to you?! You look different!"

"What's wrong, Lilibeth?" said Tryla. "What's with the freaking out?"

"Look at Mr. Bunny, mommy!" said Lilibeth, showing her father her stuffed animal. "Something turned him ugly!"

"Oh my…" said Tryla, surprised at what he was looking at. "You're right. He looks completely different!"

"Did anything else change…?" asked Lilibeth, starting to wonder.

"I'm not sure…" said Tryla.

She looked down and noticed that her clothes turned into an early 20th century dress made from satin and chiffon.

"Oh my gosh!" said Tryla, all surprised. "My clothes! They've changed!"

"So did mine!" said Dubs, noticing his clothes changed to vintage as well.

"What's going on?!" said Lilibeth, looking at her changed clothes. "Where are my regular clothes?!"

"Calm down, guys!" said Braingel. "All of our clothes changed for a reason."

He looks at his watch as he says, "You see…Whatever year or years my watch is set to, it will automatically switch to the appropriate clothing and accessories of the time period. You know, so it wouldn't create a temporal paradox."

"Tenpurel parodocks?" said Lilibeth, mispronouncing the word. "What does that mean?"

"It just means don't mess with the timeline," said Braingel. "It would ruin it…"

He pauses again and said, "Oh! Speaking of a time paradox…Freaks, we should go under new names."

"You mean new identities?" said Dubs. "What for?"

"Come on, Dubs," said Braingel. "None of our names sound old."

"He's right," said Tryla. "All of our names sound modern. A little too modern…"

"Don't worry," said Braingel. "We'll go back to our real names once this trip is over. Now…What shall our alternate names be?"

"Do I have to change my name, too?" asked Lilibeth.

"You're off the hook for this part, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "Your name is a real actual name. Your mother's, Dubs', and my names aren't really names. They're all made up by our parents."

"I think they should be something simple," said Dubs. "How about my temporary name can be…Daniel!"

"And my name can be Brian!" said Braingel. "Just switch the "a" and "i" around?"

"Good choices, boys," said Tryla, then sighing and said, "But I don't know about my name…What name sounds similar to Tryla?"

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth started to think of a new name that sounds like Tryla.

"Tabitha," said Braingel.

"Tanya," said Dubs.

"Trisha," said Lilibeth.

"Wow…!" said Tryla, surprised how fast her family and friend answered. "You guys are so helpful!"

She starts to think herself.

"Hmmm…" said Tryla. "How about…Tabitha!"

"Tabeh what?" said Lilibeth.

"Tabitha," said Tryla. "Although Tanya sounds more similar to Tryla…But Tabitha sounds older."

"So let's go with that," said Braingel. "Brian, Tabitha, Daniel, and Lilibeth."

"Great!" said Tryla, happily. "Now we can conceal our real IDs whenever we start communicating with the people aboard the Titanic!"

"But we'll still call each other by Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs, right?" said Dubs.

"Only when nobody else is around," said Braingel. "Like I said, we don't want to create a temporal paradox. It's for our own good as well as history's."

"Mommy! Daddy! Dubs!" said Lilibeth, spotting something. "Look!"

"What is it, Lilibeth?" said Tryla, then seeing what Lilibeth was pointing at. "Whoa…"

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth saw a big ship being built from a distance. They go closer to the ship and noticed it was the RMS Titanic.

"The RMS Titanic!" cried Braingel. "We found it!"

"Cool!" cried Dubs.

"Wow..." said Lilibeth, gazing at the ship. "That sure is a big ship. It's huge! It looks bigger than a house!"

"It is big, if I do say so myself," said a male voice, a couple steps away from her.

"Huh?" said Lilibeth, then looking up and seeing the man as she said, "Oh, hello there, sir."

"Hello there, young lady," said the man. "I see you're having a good look of my new ocean liner. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do," said Lilibeth, then saying to him. "May I ask what your name is, sir?"

"Thomas Andrews," said the man, sticking his hand out to her. "And what might your name be?"

"Lilibeth," said Lilibeth, giving him a handshake. "Very nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Lilibeth," said Andrews.

"Oh Lillibeth," said Braingel, walking over to her. "I see you've met someone."

"Who's this?" asked Tryla.

"Mommy? Daddy?" said Lilibeth. "This is Mr. Thomas Andrews. I just met him a minute ago."

"Why you must be the girl's parents," said Andrews.

"Yes sir, we are," said Braingel. "My name is Brian."

"I am his lady, Tabitha," said Tryla.

"And I'm the family friend, Daniel," said Dubs.

"Very nice to meet you all," said Andrews.

"Thank you, sir," said Braingel.

"Your daughter has been having her eyes on my new ship," said Andrews.

"YOUR ship?" said Lilibeth, with a surprised gasp.

"Why yes, young lady," said Andrews, showing the group the ship that was being built. "This…is the RMS Titanic."

"RMS?" said Lilibeth. "What does that stand for, Mr. Andrews?"

"Royal Mail Ship," said Andrews.

"Royal Mail Ship," repeated Lilibeth, getting her notebook and pencil from her bag. "I better write that down."

She looks up at Andrews and said to him, "I'm really interested in big ships, you see, Mr. Andrews. So I would like to know some facts about your new ship."

"I'd be happy to tell you about the Titanic, Lilibeth," said Andrews. "Now…We've just started constructing her earlier this year, 1909. Of course after she was approved last year in 1908, the same year I married my wife, Helen Reilly Barbour."

He then goes on to say, "The Titanic is 52,310 tons, 882 feet 9 inches in length, and 175 feet in height, keel to the top of the funnels."

"What's a funnel?" asked Lilibeth.

"Oh, that's where the smoke and steam comes out," said Andrews, pointing to the ship's funnels.

"So it's kind of like a chimney of a house?" said Lilibeth.

"That's right," said Andrews, with a nod.

As Thomas Andrews was telling Lilibeth the information about the Titanic, while showing her the blueprint of the structure, Lilibeth was writing everything down in her notebook for her report.

"How many lifeboats will the Titanic have, Mr. Andrews?" asked Tryla. "You know, in case of an emergency?"

"She will have 20 lifeboats," said Andrews. "I wanted to have 46 of them, but the shipbuilding company I work for overruled it."

"Overruled?" said Lilibeth, not knowing the word.

"It means rejection," said Braingel. "Not having it around."

"Oooh…" said Lilibeth. "Is that enough?"

"I'm not quite sure, little one," said Andrews. "But we can only hope so once she is complete and will set sail on the water."

"When will that be, Mr. Andrews?" asked Dubs.

"We don't know when the Titanic will be complete," said Andrews. "However, once she's finished, White Star Line will decide on where the ship will sail to."

After a few more questions and answers, Lilibeth got all of the information down.

"Thank you for taking the time to tell me all about this new Titanic, Mr. Andrews," said Lilibeth.

"My pleasure, Lilibeth," said Andrews, shaking her hand. "Once the ship knows her maiden voyage, we will address it to the public."

"I would love to go on a big ship," said Lilibeth. "That'll be really neat!"

"Maybe you and your family and friends will join us in a few years, child," said Andrews, with a smile.

"That would be wonderful," said Lilibeth.

"Lilibeth?" said Braingel.

"Yes daddy?" said Lilibeth.

"You got all the information down?" asked Braingel.

"I did," said Lilibeth.

"Good," said Braingel. "Now I say with go to the year the Titanic starts its maiden voyage. What do you say?"

"Sure daddy," said Lilibeth.

"But Lilibeth," said Tryla. "Act like you don't know about the maiden voyage from England to America. Like your father said, we don't want to mess up the timeline."

"Right mommy," said Lilibeth, then turning to Andrews and saying to him, "I would love to look at your ship more, Mr. Andrews. But my group and I have to go do some things. Then it'll be dinnertime."

"That's quite alright, my child," said Mr. Andrews, understanding. "You can always come back and look at the Titanic any time you'd like."

"Thank you very much, sir," said Lilibeth. "I had a wonderful conversation with you."

"Lilibeth!" said Braingel, a few steps away.

"Coming daddy!" said Lilibeth, then saying to Andrews, "Goodbye Mr. Andrews. Maybe I'll see you sometime again soon."

"Goodbye for now, Lilibeth," said Andrews. "I will be looking forward to our next greeting."

Lilibeth waved to Andrews as she goes back to the Little Freaks.

"Well young lady," said Tryla. "You were very polite and respectful to Mr. Thomas Andrews."

"And you asked him the questions in a nice way," said Braingel. "Very good, Lilibeth."

"Thanks mommy, thanks daddy," said Lilibeth, then showing them the writing in her notebook and saying, "I got all of Titanic's sizing facts in here. See?"

"Yes, we see," said Tryla. "Way to go."

"Now can we go on the Titanic?" asked Lilibeth.

"Yes," said Braingel, then saying, "Freaks, come over to me."

The four huddle together as they hold onto each other.

"Alright," said Braingel, as he set a new date on his time travel mechanical watch. "Next stop…The docks outside of the White Star Line office building in Southampton, England. The morning of April 10th, 1912."

He turns on the watch again as he says, "And we're off!"

The lights and waves moved around the Little Freaks and Lilibeth while in the barrier as the group was once again sent through the time portal heading for their new destination to really start their Titanic adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

A minute later, Braingel, Tryla, Dubs, and Lilibeth flew out of the time portal.

"Are we here?" asked Tryla. "Are we in England?"

"Yep!" said Braingel, seeing the White Star Line building. "We're here!"

"And there's the Titanic!" said Dubs, pointing the big ship on the water at the dock. "We've made it!"

"Hooray!" said Lilibeth, getting excited.

She looked at the ship and said in amazement, "Woooooow…It's beautiful! Just like I imagined it! So nice!"

She then said, "Let's go and start our adventure, guys!"

"Wait a minute, Lilibeth!" said Tryla, grabbing her.

"What's wrong, mommy?" said Lilibeth, looking up at her mom.

"We can't board the ship," said Tryla.

"Why not?" asked Dubs. "Braingel said we would."

"We don't have tickets!" said Tryla. "You can't board a ship without proof that you'll be a passenger!"

"Oh right…" said Dubs. "What are we going to do?"

"Hold on, guys," said Braingel, thinking of a plan. "I know a way we can get into the ship."

"What's that?" asked Tryla.

"We sneak on it…" said Braingel.

"Sneak on it?!" said Tryla, disagreeing with him. "Oooh no! We are not going to be stowaways on the Titanic! We could get in a lot of trouble if we get caught!"

"Of course we won't be stowaways, that's dangerous," said Braingel. "What I meant was…I can use my time traveling watch to make us vanish and magically appear onto the ship. Then nobody will know."

"Teleporting?" said Dubs. "Are you sure this will work, Braingel?"

"It has to," said Braingel. "Lilibeth was really looking forward to this experience."

He looks at his watch and said, "Alright, let me see if I can do this..."

Braingel goes through the watch and activates an option of teleportation. As he presses the button, he and the others were magically teleported into a room on the Titanic.

"Hey, I did it!" said Braingel. "It worked!"

"Now where are we, honey?" Tryla asked her boyfriend.

"Let me find out," said Braingel.

Braingel looked around the room and looked on the outside of the room in the hallways. He then noticed that Tryla, Dubs, Lilibeth, and himself were in a cabin inside the Second-Class part of the ship, which was right in the middle.

"Oh," said Braingel. "We're in one of the cabins."

"Which one?" asked Dubs.

"Apparently," said Braingel, "we're part of Second-Class."

"Class?" said Lilibeth. "Like in school?"

"No," said Braingel. "You see, the Titanic is divided by social class. On the top of the ship is First-Class, for the very wealthy, or rich people. Now on the bottom of the ship is Third-Class, for the people who are very poor with little or no money. And where we are, is Second-Class. We're in the middle of the ship. Second-Class is for the average person, not rich or poor. Just with a normal income."

Lilibeth was writing the facts of the social classes in her notebook.

"Got that down, honey?" said Tryla.

"Yes mommy," said Lilibeth. "I want to make sure I have all the important things about this ship for my history report."

"Fantastic," said Tryla.

"Hey Braingel," said Dubs. "What time is it, dude?"

"Let me check," said Braingel, looking at his watch.

It said 11:55 A.M.

"Oh!" said Braingel. "It's five minutes to 12 noon! The ship is setting to depart in 5 minutes!"

"Why don't we go onto the deck and watch the ground from above?" said Tryla. "That'll be kind of cool."

"Sure Tryla," said Braingel. "Let's do that."

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth left their cabin and step onto the Second-Class part of the deck. They then went to the railing and placed their hands on it to avoid slipping. Then five minutes later, when it was finally 12 o'clock in the afternoon, once the ropes were untied and brought up to the ship, two long blasts from the Titanic's horn were heard as the ocean liner began to leave the dock. The RMS Titanic's maiden voyage has begun!

"Okay Freaks!" said Braingel. "We're off to America!"

"Bye bye!" said Lilibeth, waving to the people on the deck. "Goodbye everybody!"

"We'll miss you all!" said Tryla, waving as well.

"We'll never forget you!" said Dubs.

Once the ship turned away from the dock and went forward, the Little Freaks and Lilibeth decided to go back into their Second-Class cabin to check it out.

"Well," said Tryla, looking around the room. "This doesn't look so bad."

"Looks kind of messy and dirty…" said Lilibeth.

"No, not really," said Braingel. "The cabins in Third-Class are a lot worse than this."

"That's true," said Dubs.

"Well, I think our cabin looks pretty nice," said Tryla. "Now let's see what kind of beds we'll have…"

The group of four saw that the beds they will sleep in was a bunk bed and a twin bed.

"I get the single bed!" said Lilibeth, running towards the bed.

"Wait a minute, Lilibeth," said Braingel, stopping his daughter. "If you take that bed, where are we Freaks going to sleep?"

"Yeah," said Dubs. "The bunk beds can only fit one person on each bed."

"I have a suggestion," said Tryla. "How about Lilibeth and Dubs sleep in the bunk beds, while Braingel and I sleep in the twin bed?"

"But is the twin bed big enough for us, Tryla?" asked Braingel.

"Let me check," said Tryla.

She goes to the twin bed and sees that it was small, yet wide enough for two people.

"Yep," said Tryla. "It's big enough for both of us. That's a little unusual…"

"I agree," said Braingel. "Usually twin beds are very small and uncomfortable for more than one person."

"Hey, why should you guys get the bigger bed?" asked Dubs, not very happy. "Not me or Lilibeth?"

"Sorry Dubs," said Tryla. "Braingel and I always share the bed together."

"Just remember we're girlfriend and boyfriend," said Braingel, wrapping his arm around Tryla. "And we love each other a lot."

"We sure do," said Tryla, as she and Braingel share a kiss.

"Alright, you win," said Dubs, with an upset sigh. "But I'm not going to like this for the next few days…"

"Me either," said Lilibeth, shaking her head. "I'm going to feel very not comfortable in such a skinny bed!"

"You'll just have to make do, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "I promise once this trip is over and we get back home, you'll be able to go back to your nice, warm bed in your own room."

"Oooookaaaay," said Lilibeth, with a sigh.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," said Braingel. "At least you've got Mr. Bunny to sleep with you."

"Oh yeah!" said Lilibeth, looking at her rabbit plush toy. "Now I won't have to sleep alone! I have my best buddy!"

She then said in her rabbit toy's voice, "Hooray! I have my mommy to keep me happy! And I'll have good dreams with her!"

"See?" said Tryla. "You're not alone whenever he's around, right honey?"

"That's right, mommy," said Lilibeth, hugging her plushy. "He's my favorite toy."

"Nice one, guys," said Dubs, with his thumb up.

"Thanks Dubs," said Braingel and Tryla, with a smile.

"Freaks?" said Lilibeth.

"Yes Lilibeth?" said the Little Freaks.

"What's inside our bags?" asked Lilibeth. "Anything different?"

"No, just clothes and stuff like that," said Tryla.

"I think she means if they changed due to the time period we're currently in," said Braingel.

He opens his suitcase and sees that all of his packed clothes and other items were turned into the style from the early 1900s.

"Well, what do you know?" said Braingel. "Everything in my suitcase changed, too!"

"Same with mine!" said Tryla, opening her suitcase. "That's so cool!"

"We got the right clothes for the whole voyage!" said Dubs, looking in his suitcase.

"Yaaaaaaaay!" said Lilibeth. "I get to wear different clothes!"

"Lilibeth's really excited about being on the Titanic's maiden voyage, huh?" said Tryla, hearing her daughter's excitement.

"She sure is," said Braingel. "But let's not take her excitement away until the very end. You know, until the day this ship sinks…"

"I agree," said Tryla. "We don't want her to be upset about it right now. And she can't tell the people on here about it either. That'll ruin the timeline, right?"

"Correct," said Braingel, then turning to Lilibeth and saying to her, "Lilibeth?"

"Yes daddy?" said Lilibeth.

"Besides your report and other things," said Braingel, "don't tell anybody about the facts of this ship. Don't say anything about why you're collecting information about it and what it going to happen in the end…You're from the present day and have modern things. And as I said before, it would create a time paradox and that is a very bad thing to do…So don't say a word about our real lives or anything from the modern world. Just pretend you are from this time period that way everything will go well and be the way it should be. We must not ruin history. Got it?"

Lilibeth just looks at her father.

"I mean it, Lilibeth," said Braingel, being serious with her. "You have to listen to me on this…Play along with the other passengers as well as the crew members and keep today's world a secret, or else you'll be in a lot of trouble. You understand?"

Lilibeth thinks for a minute.

"Lilibeth…?" said Braingel, looking straight at her.

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth. "I understand."

"You promise to keep this secret to just us four?" asked Braingel. "Your mother, Dubs, yourself, and I?"

"I promise," said Lilibeth, nodding her head again.

"Pinky swear?" asked Braingel, holding up his pinky finger.

"Pinky swear," said Lilibeth, crossing her pinky finger with Braingel's.

"Good girl," said Braingel, patting his daughter's head. "Good girl…"

"Did you speak to our daughter about this already?" Tryla said to Braingel, just entering the conversation.

"Just did, Tryla," said Braingel. "Lilibeth needs to listen to us about keeping the timeline unbroken."

"Very good, honey," said Tryla. "Cause things will go very bad if history gets screwed up. And Lilibeth will be in huge trouble."

"Right," said Braingel. "She will listen to us this time. She will keep her promise the whole voyage."

"Freaks?" said Dubs, going to the door. "Shall we start exploring the ship now that we're on it?"

"Sure Dubs," said Braingel.

"Great idea, Dubs," said Tryla. "Then we'll see what everything is like."

"Not quite everything…" said Braingel.

"Something wrong, honey?" asked Tryla.

"Since we're Second-Class passengers," said Braingel, "we cannot go to the First-Class or Third-Class areas."

"Awww man…" said Lilibeth, with a frown. "I wanna see the whole ship!"

"Sorry sweetheart," said Braingel. "Rules are rules. Fair or unfair, we must respect them no matter what."

"Alright…" said Lilibeth.

"But you'll get the basic idea of the ship," said Braingel, opening the door. "Don't worry about a thing, Lilibeth. We'll get all the information you need for your history report."

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth, then changes into a happy mood and says, "Let's explore the RSM Titanic!"

"RMS," said Braingel. "Switch those last two letters."

"Oh…" said Lilibeth. "R…M…S…RMS!"

"Very good, honey!" said Braingel.

"I did it!" said Lilibeth.

"Come on, guys," said Tryla, stepping out of the room. "What are we waiting for?"

"Coming!" said Braingel.

"Coming mommy!" said Lilibeth.

Lilibeth grabbed her leather satchel bag and places it over her shoulder.

"Come on, Mr. Bunny," said Lilibeth, holding onto her rabbit plushy. "Time to explore the Titanic ship!"

She then said in her rabbit toy's voice, "Woohoo! Let's go!"

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth exit their cabin, close the door, and started to explore their section of the RMS Titanic. It was time to start their adventure on the Ship of Dreams!


	5. Chapter 5

Braingel, Tryla, Dubs, and Lilibeth have just begun exploring the RMS Titanic. They were on the Second-Class area of the ship. Because they couldn't access the other two social classes, they had to deal with being in the section they were part of.

"Wow…" said Lilibeth, looking over the rails. "We're sailing on the water. On the Titanic!"

She looks at her rabbit plush and said to it, "Isn't this neat, Mr. Bunny?!"

She then said in her rabbit toy's voice, "It sure is, Lilibeth! Wow-wee!"

"You want to look a little closer?" Lilibeth asked her toy, then nodding its head and saying, "Sure! I'll give you a boost!"

Lilibeth raises Mr. Bunny over the railing to give her toy a good sight at the horizon.

"Whooooooaaaa!" Lilibeth said, in her toy rabbit's voice. "The sight is so beautiful!"

"I know!" Lilibeth said, in her regular voice. "So very pretty!"

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla, spotting Lilibeth and running over to her.

"Mommy?!" said Lilibeth, seeing Tryla.

"Young lady!" said Tryla, snatching the rabbit plushy out of her child's hands. "Don't you ever put yourself or your stuff over the railing! You could fall overboard and drown!"

"But mommy," said Lilibeth, "I wasn't-"

"I saw you holding your bunny toy over it!" said Tryla. "Now the next time me and the other Freaks catch you or your things above the water like that, you will not have Mr. Bunny with you."

"But mommy…" said Lilibeth.

"No buts, Lilibeth," said Tryla. "You can only hold onto him in our cabin or during our meal times. But that's only if you break that rule. You understand me?"

"Yes mommy…" said Lilibeth. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," said Tryla, giving Lilibeth back the rabbit plush. "Here, you can have your buddy back. But I mean it, Lilibeth. Once Mr. Bunny is gone, Mr. Bunny is gone."

"Okay mommy…" said Lilibeth, hugging her toy tightly.

"Good," said Tryla. "Now why don't you say we go to the dining room for some lunch?"

"Sure mommy," said Lilibeth. "I'm getting hungry."

"Alright," said Tryla, then pausing and saying, "Hey, where's Dubs and your father?"

Steps away, Braingel and Dubs were standing on the bow of the ship looking straight ahead.

"Braingel…" said Dubs, amazed at the sight. "I can't believe we're actually on the ship! The famous Titanic!"

"I know, right?!" said Braingel, amazed as well. "I can't believe it either! We're sailing…On the RMS Titanic! The Ship of Dreams…"

"Looks like you got a good use on your new time traveling watch, huh?" said Dubs.

"Uh huh," said Braingel. "Sure did!"

Braingel stands onto the railing as he holds onto the rope.

"I'm the King of the World!" cried Braingel, with his arms in the air.

Dubs just laughed at what Braingel said.

"Sorry Dubs," said Braingel, with a small chuckle as he climbs back down onto the deck. "I had to do that."

"Hey, it's fine, dude," said Dubs, with a smile. "Glad you're having fun."

"There you two are!" said Tryla, approaching the two men while holding Lilibeth's hand.

"Oh hey there, Tryla," said Braingel. "Lilibeth."

"Hi Tryla," said Dubs. "Hi Lilibeth."

"Hey boys," said Tryla. "Lilibeth and I are going to go into the dining hall to have some lunch. Come join us."

"Okay honey," said Braingel.

"It's about time," said Dubs. "We've haven't eaten since breakfast."

When they got to the Second-Class Dining Saloon, the group of four sat down at one of the tables together.

"So what kind of food does the Titanic have?" Lilibeth asked.

"Well Lilibeth," said Braingel, holding up a menu. "Since this is between breakfast and dinner, it'll be food people have for lunch."

"Can I see that menu?" asked Lilibeth.

"Sure," said Braingel, handing her the menu. "Here you are."

"Thanks," said Lilibeth, accepting it.

The child looks at all the options of food and drinks on the Second-Class lunch menu.

"Hmm…" said Lilibeth. "None of this stuff seems very good to me…"

"I know it's hard to not eat food you're used to, Lilibeth," said Tryla. "But remember, we're in the year 1912. We're on a luxurious ship. And some of the stuff we usually eat didn't exist at this time. Try to see if you can find something that is similar to what you eat."

"Okay mommy," said Lilibeth, looking at the menu again. "Hmmm…Oh! I'm kind of interested in the Spaghetti…"

She paused and looked and the word and said, "Au Gratin?"

"Spaghetti au Gratin," said Tryla. "It's like a cheesy spaghetti dish."

"Well, I do like spaghetti," said Lilibeth. "And I like cheese, too."

"Then you should get that to have for lunch," said Tryla, then turning to Braingel and saying to him, "Braingel? What are you going to have for lunch, honey?"

"Hmm…" said Braingel, seeing something on the menu. "I might have some mutton."

"Mutton?" said Dubs. "What the heck is mutton?"

"Meat of an adult sheep," said Braingel.

"Oh," said Dubs. "Sounds good. I'm going to have some corned beef."

"I'm going to have roast beef," said Tryla. "And we'll all have baked jacket potatoes with our meals. As well as some coffee, tea and water to drink."

"Now that we know what we all want for lunch," said Braingel, "let's wait for our servant to come and bring us our food."

"Mmm hmm," said Tryla.

Once the waiter came and took the four's orders, their meals took a while to make and then were served when the time came. The Little Freaks and Lilibeth began to eat their lunch, and were enjoying it.

"Mmmm…" said Lilibeth, eating her meal. "This cheesy spaghetti is delicious. I love it!"

"Glad you're enjoying your meal, Lilibeth," said Tryla, with a smile. "Mine is good, too."

"And mine," said Braingel.

"Same here," said Dubs.

"Daddy?" Lilibeth said to Braingel.

"Yes sweetheart?" said Braingel.

"So is this ship going straight to New York now that it's on the water?" asked Lilibeth.

"No, it's not," said Braingel.

"But I thought it was going to New York," said Lilibeth.

"It will," said Braingel. "It has to go to two other stops."

"It does?" said Tryla.

"Yep," said Braingel.

"What are they?" asked Dubs.

"The first stop after leaving Southampton is Cherbourg, France," said Braingel. "Then to Queenstown, Ireland, which is now known as Cobh. And finally, it won't make any more stops and will continue going to New York City, New York in the United States."

"Oh?" said Dubs, drinking his coffee. "And when will it arrive at the first stop?"

"I'm actually not sure on exact timing," said Braingel. "But I believe according to history, the ship arrives in France in the evening sometime after the usual dinner time. Then it'll go to Ireland and leave there by tomorrow afternoon. So I say we'll be moving for the most part starting tomorrow after lunch."

"I see," said Tryla, sipping on her tea. "So I guess we're going to be in one place for a while, huh? You know, besides the ship itself?"

"Yep," said Braingel. "But that's okay. Cause Lilibeth will have plenty of time to continue writing for her report. And we've got each other to be with, right?"

"Right," said Tryla.

"Let's just continue to enjoy our lunch right now," said Braingel. "Shall we?"

"Yes," said Tryla. "Let's."


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later, the Titanic arrives in Cherbourg, France to pick up more passengers to be part of its maiden voyage. The Little Freaks and Lilibeth were in the middle of having their dessert after dinner when the engine stopped.

"Are we in New York already?" asked Lilibeth, looking around. "The ship isn't moving."

"No Lilibeth," said Braingel, eating a Hardtack biscuit with cheese. "The ship has stopped in France, remember?"

"Oh yes, that's right," said Lilibeth, eating some American-style ice cream. "How come?"

"They're going to pick up more passengers," said Braingel.

He then started to remember something.

"Oh!" said Braingel. "And one of the passengers that will board the ship right now is very important to history."

"Who will that be, daddy?" asked Lilibeth.

"Her name is Margaret Brown," said Braingel.

"What did she do on here, daddy?" asked Lilibeth.

"I want her to tell you about herself," said Braingel. "Meeting her would be a better option than me giving you all the information. Same with the crew members. Sometime during this trip, you're going to meet all these people who were important to this event in time."

"Really?" said Lilibeth, getting excited. "I can?"

"Of course, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "Isn't it better to have a real conversation with these historical figures than to just research them?"

"That actually sounds like it will help Lilibeth a lot with her report," said Tryla. "To be hearing the things happening in their own words."

"When can I meet this Margaret Brown lady?" asked Lilibeth. "I wanna do some interviews!"

"Finish your dessert and we'll go to the doors as the other passengers are boarding the ship," said Braingel. "Okay?"

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth, continue to eat her ice cream. "Mmmm, I sure do love ice cream. Yummy yum yum!"

Once they were finished with their dessert, the Little Freaks and Lilibeth left the Second-Class Dining Saloon.

"So which class is Ms. Brown part of, daddy?" Lilibeth asked Braingel.

"First-Class," said Braingel.

"Uh oh…" said Tryla.

"Something wrong, Buttercup?" asked Braingel.

"We can't enter First-Class," said Tryla. "Remember we're Second-Class passengers. All of the social classes are separated, right?"

"That's correct, Tryla," said Braingel, then saying, "Now we must think of a way to enter that class without getting caught. Lilibeth just has to have at least one talk with each historical person that was part of the RMS Titanic's history."

"But what can we do?" asked Tryla.

"I know, I know!" said Lilibeth.

"You have an idea, Lilibeth?" said Braingel.

"We can magically appear to First-Class!" said Lilibeth. "Just like how we did to get on the ship!"

"That's a good idea, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "But I don't want to use teleportation for everything…"

"Then how about we take the elevator?" suggested Dubs.

"But I read they were only for the people of First-Class," said Braingel.

"How about the gates dividing the social classes?" suggested Tryla.

"Hmmm…" said Braingel. "But aren't they all locked, though?"

He thinks for a minute and said, "Wait a second…I believe it was only the Third-Class passengers that really had a gate. Cause as we all know, most of the people who died during the sinking were the people of Third-Class."

He gasps and said, "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Tryla.

"We can walk up to the Grand Staircase in First-Class and get to the entrance where the rich people will board," said Braingel.

"Great!" said Tryla. "Let's go!"

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth started going up the decks to get to the top of the First-Class section of the Titanic. Then after a couple of minutes, they reached the Grand Staircase. Then they begin to see the next set of passengers boarding the ship.

"Now how long is the ship going to stay here for?" asked Dubs.

"For about almost 2 hours," said Braingel. "We won't be here for long."

"Oh no!" said Lilibeth, accidentally dropping her rabbit plush at it falls down the stairwell. "My bunny plushy!"

"You better go get it before he gets lost forever," said Braingel.

"Of course!" said Lilibeth, starting to go down the staircase. "I'm coming to get you, Mr. Bunny!"

Lilibeth gets to the next deck down to look for her rabbit toy. But she couldn't find him.

"Mr. Bunny!" said Lilibeth. "Where are you, buddy?!"

"Excuse me, little miss," said a woman's voice, with the rabbit plush in her hand. "Is this yours?"

"Huh?" said Lilibeth, then seeing her toy. "Oh yes! It is."

Lilibeth takes the rabbit plushy from the woman and she says, "Thank you, ma'am. I don't know what I would do without my best buddy!"

She then sees the woman's hat on her head as the 5-year-old said to her, "That's a lovely hat you're wearing today, ma'am."

"Why thank you, dear," said the woman. "Your dress is rather pretty. Very nice."

"Thank you," said Lilibeth. "Oh, by the way…My name is Lilibeth."

"Lilibeth…" said the woman. "What a beautiful name. I'm Margaret Brown."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Brown," said Lilibeth.

"Just call me Maggie, darling," said Brown.

"Oh okay," said Lilibeth. "Nice to meet you, Maggie."

She then takes out her notebook and pencil and says to Brown, "So what brings you onto the Titanic this evening?"

"Well," said Brown. "Earlier this year, I traveled through Europe. I was staying in Egypt with the party of John Jacob Astor IV when I received word that my eldest grandchild is very ill. So I immediately booked passage on the Titanic so I can go to America and see my grandchild."

"Really?" said Lilibeth, writing the facts down. "Heeeeey, wait a minute…How did you get on the ship if it left from England?"

"The passengers and I just got off the SS Nomadic to board the RMS Titanic," said Brown.

"So you and the rest were transported from another ship to get on this one?" said Lilibeth, writing down the word "SS Nomadic" next to Brown's full name. "Oh I see…Good to know."

"May I ask what's with you writing my words on paper, Lilibeth?" asked Brown.

"It's my first maiden voyage," said Lilibeth, then coming up with a lie to hide the truth and saying, "And I'm really interested in the details about trips like this. So I want to get some information about the ship as well as the passengers so I can share it when me and my family get to America, Ms. Brown. Oops…Uhhh…Maggie."

"That's alright," said Brown, with a small laugh. "You'll get used it during the trip."

"So what social class are you part of?" Lilibeth asked.

"First-Class," said Brown. "Which one are you part of?"

"Second-Class," said Lilibeth, then starting to frown. "Which means I can't visit the other classes…And I need to see them for my notebook!"

"I'm sure you'll get at least one chance to see everything before the ship arrives in New York," said Brown.

"You really think so, Maggie?" said Lilibeth.

"I believe you will get a very good experience of the Titanic since you seem to be very interested in the way it works, am I right?" said Maggie.

"You are right, yes," said Lilibeth. "You are absolutely right."

"Lilibeth?" said Braingel, walking over to her while holding Tryla's hand. "You found your toy yet?"

He sees Brown as he says, "Oh, I see you met somebody, Lilibeth. Who is this?"

"This is Ms. Maggie Brown, daddy," said Lilibeth. "She found Mr. Bunny and gave it back to me while I was looking for him."

"Oh really?" said Braingel, a little surprised. "That was very generous of her to do that for you."

"Hello there, sir," Brown said to Braingel. "You must be the child's father."

"Yes I am," said Braingel, then trying to remember his new name to hide his real name. "I'm Brian."

"And I'm Tabitha," said Tryla. "His sweetheart."

The couple each exchange a handshake with Brown as Braingel said, "Pleasure to meet you, Maggie."

"Maggie?" said Tryla, then whispering in Braingel's ear and said, "Isn't her name Molly?"

"She became known as Molly after her death years later," Braingel said, whispering back. "Her name is Margaret. But everyone called her Maggie for short."

"Oh…" said Tryla. "I never knew that…"

"Well, it's true," said Braingel, then saying out loud to Lilibeth, "Lilibeth?"

"Yes daddy?" said Lilibeth.

"I say we go back to our cabin for the night," said Braingel.

"Yes," said Tryla. "It's getting dark outside. So we should get ready for bed and get some sleep."

"But mommy…Daddy…" said Lilibeth. "I want to explore the Titanic some more…"

"We can continue looking around the ship tomorrow," said Braingel. "I promise. Now come with your mother and I back to the cabin. Oh, and with our friend, too."

"Yes daddy…" said Lilibeth, then looking up at Brown and saying to the woman, "I'm sorry, Maggie. My parents say it's near my bedtime. I really must be going now…"

"It's quite alright, honey," said Brown. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime during the voyage."

"Sure," said Lilibeth, putting her notebook and pencil back in her satchel bag. "That'll be great."

"Come on, Lilibeth," said Tryla, holding onto her daughter's hand. "Time to go."

"Okay mommy," said Lilibeth, then saying to Brown as she waved to her with her free hand, "Bye Maggie."

"Bye bye, Lilibeth," said Brown, smiling at the child. "I look forward to our next meeting."

Lilibeth smiled in return.

When the Little Freaks and Lilibeth returned to their cabin in Second-Class, Tryla began to feel something in her stomach.

"Oww!" said Tryla, holding onto her stomach.

"You okay, honey?" asked Braingel.

"Not really…" said Tryla. "Ooo!"

"Did you eat too much at dinner?" asked Dubs.

"I don't think so," said Tryla. "We were all eating each a small portion."

She paused and said, "I'll get out of these clothes and change into my pajamas. Then I'll lie down in the bed. See if that helps…"

Tryla starts to take off her outfit.

"Tryla!" said Dubs, covering his eyes on both his heads. "Not in front of me and your boyfriend!"

"Sorry Dubs," said Tryla. "There isn't a second room in the cabin where we can change in private. We're gonna have to do with us changing in one room."

"Uuuuuuggghh…" said Dubs, with a groan.

"Hey, I didn't build the ship, you know," said Tryla.

Tryla fully took off her antique dress. She then looked down at her stomach and realized that she was wearing a corset that was included during the outfit change due to the time period.

"No wonder I felt tightness in my stomach!" said Tryla, in a shocked voice. "I'm wearing a corset!"

"Whoa…" said Braingel, all amazed. "I guess my watch really did the trick of automatically changing our clothes!"

"What's a corset, mommy?" Lilibeth asked Tryla.

"It's what I'm wearing here," said Tryla, pointing to her corset. "During these years in time, most women wore this piece of undergarment to shrink their waists."

"Really?" said Lilibeth. "Probably because they don't want to look fat. Right mommy?"

"Kind of," said Tryla. "No woman is really the "ideal" figure as they call it. At least not naturally…However, it's not very common to wear a corset anymore since it can cause major problems to our bodies inside and out."

"Oh?" said Lilibeth. "So what do girls use now?"

"They use a girdle," said Tryla. "It's the same idea to suck in the fat, but it's a lot safer now since it's not as tight as a corset."

"I see," said Lilibeth.

"And since we're in the year 1912," said Tryla, "I'm wearing a corset."

"Wow…" said Lilibeth, surprised how much her mom knows about clothes. "How do you know all these facts, mommy?"

"Because Lilibeth," said Tryla, with a small laugh, "I'm really into fashion. I just ADORE fashion!"

Lilibeth just giggled.

"Anyway," said Tryla, "let me take this corset off so I can get into my pjs."

Tryla starts to pull the corset upwards, but it won't budge.

"Oh no, is it one of those lace ones?!" said Tryla.

"Huh?" said Braingel.

"Braingel, can you see what kind of corset this is?" Tryla asked Braingel. "I can't see my own back."

"Sure Buttercup," said Braingel.

He looks at the back of the corset his girlfriend was wearing and saw that it was tied with laces.

"You're right, Tryla," said Braingel. "It's tied with laces."

"Oh darn!" said Tryla, a little upset. "Well, can you help me untie it? I can't breathe in this thing!"

"Of course," said Braingel. "Right away."

Braingel goes behind Tryla as he grabs the laces and starts to untie his girlfriend's corset.

"Do I have to wear this again tomorrow?" asked Tryla.

"Probably for the whole trip," said Braingel. "We sometimes have to go with the trend of the time period, I guess."

"Great…" said Tryla, with an angry sigh.

"Don't worry, baby," said Braingel, putting his head over his girlfriend's shoulder. "I'll help you get into the corset and out of it. And I will make sure it's not too tight so you can breathe properly. Trust me…"

He gives Tryla a sweet kiss on her cheek. Tryla just smiled as she said, "Thanks…"

"You're welcome, honeybunch," said Braingel.

After untying the laces, Braingel removes the corset off Tryla as the woman puts on her pajamas.

"Thanks for your help, sweetie," said Tryla, taking good deep breaths. "I feel much better now."

"No problem, my sweetness," said Braingel. "Now why don't the rest of us get our pjs on and we'll hit the hay. Shall we?"

"Yes," said Tryla.

Braingel, Dubs, and Lilibeth get into their pajamas and then brushed their teeth.

"Okay Mr. Bunny," said Lilibeth, holding onto her rabbit toy as she climbs to the top bunk. "Time for bed."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Lilibeth!" said Tryla, grabbing Lilibeth and placing her onto the floor. "I will not allow you to sleep on the top bunk."

"Why not, mommy…?" said Lilibeth, starting to get a little sad.

"Because you're too little," said Tryla. "I don't want you falling off from such a high place. You can hurt yourself."

"So who's going to sleep on the top bunk?" asked Lilibeth.

"Dubs will," said Tryla.

"Mommy…" said Lilibeth, with a frown.

"It's for your own safety, honey," said Tryla. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay…" said Lilibeth.

"Now get into the bed," said Tryla.

"Yes mommy," said Lilibeth, crawling onto the bottom bunk and going under the covers.

"Good girl," said Tryla, then giving her the child's rabbit plush and says, "Here's Mr. Bunny. He'll keep you company as you sleep."

"Thank you, mommy," said Lilibeth, hugging her toy.

"You're welcome," said Tryla, giving Lilibeth a forehead kiss. "Goodnight Lilibeth. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight mommy," said Lilibeth.

Dubs crawls onto the top bunk above Lilibeth as he tucks himself in.

"Night guys," he said to the rest of the group.

"Night Dubs," said Braingel, Tryla, and Lilibeth.

Braingel turned off the lights from a wall lamp and floor lamp as he and Tryla crawl into the twin bed together.

"Hmm…" said Tryla, feeling the mattress. "This bed isn't very comfortable…"

"You got that right…" said Braingel, agreeing with her. "Not very comfortable indeed…"

"I don't know if I'm going to have a good sleep tonight…" said Tryla, trying to position herself. "Our mattress is much softer and comfortable back at home…"

"Well, they didn't have some of the things that we have today, Tryla," said Braingel. "Just remember we're in 1912."

"I know, Braingel," said Tryla. "Anyways, I do not want to stay awake all night just because of the mattress' quality…What can we do about this?"

"I guess just make do," said Braingel, then thinking up with something and said, "Hold on. I have a suggestion to solve our problem."

"What is it, honey?" asked Tryla.

"Why don't we snuggle and cuddle with each other?" suggested Braingel. "It might keep us comfy and warm…"

"Great idea," said Tryla.

"Thanks," said Braingel, pulling Tryla close to him and holds her in his arms. "Comfortable?"

"I am now," said Tryla, starting to smile. "Now that I'm with you in your arms…"

"Me too," said Braingel, with a small giggle. "Because I'm hanging onto you, my love…"

Tryla just blushed and said, "Night honey. Have a good sleep."

"You too," said Braingel, giving her a lip kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too," said Tryla, giving him a lip kiss in return.

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth closed their eyes as the whole cabin went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Lilibeth was the first to wake up.

"Ooooh…" said Lilibeth, yawning as she stretches her four arms.

She picks up her rabbit plush and said to it, "Good morning, Mr. Bunny."

Lilibeth then shakes her toy as she said, "Mr. Bunny? Wake up, buddy."

"Huh…?" said Lilibeth, in the rabbit toy's voice. "Oh, good morning, Lilibeth. I was just having a nice dream while I was sleeping."

"Really?" Lilibeth said in her regular voice. "What was it about?"

She then said in rabbit plushy's voice, "In my dream…I was able to walk on my hands and feet and explore the Titanic all by myself!"

"Really?" said Lilibeth, in her regular voice as she was amazed. "That's so cool! You know, sometimes I do wish you were alive for real. But you'll always be real to me. You're my best buddy and I love you like a sibling."

Lilibeth gives her toy a kiss on its head.

"Come on," Lilibeth said. "Let's go wake up mommy and daddy."

She gets out of the bunk bed and walks to the twin bed, where Braingel and Tryla were sleeping.

"Mommy? Daddy?" said Lilibeth, gently shaking her parents. "Wakie wakie."

Braingel and Tryla slowly open their eyes.

"Morning mommy," said Lilibeth. "Morning daddy."

"Hmm…?" said Braingel, seeing her. "Oh, good morning, Lilibeth."

"Good morning, honey," Tryla said to her daughter.

"Good morning," said Lilibeth. "Can we explore more of the ship today? You know, for my history report?"

"Of course, sweetheart," said Braingel, nodding his head. "Let's all get dressed so we can do so. Okay?"

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth.

"Morning everyone," said Dubs, getting out of the bunk bed.

"Morning Dubs," said Braingel and Tryla.

"Good morning, Dubs," said Lilibeth.

"Ready for our first full day on the RMS Titanic?" Dubs asked.

"Yep!" said Lilibeth, getting excited.

"We must get dressed first," said Tryla. "Then we'll have breakfast."

"Alright," said Dubs.

Everyone got out of bed to get dressed. But Tryla had to receive some extra help into her clothes since she had to wear the corset as well as a couple other pieces of garments for her outfit. So Braingel was helping her out.

"I wish I didn't have to wear all this extra stuff…" said Tryla, sucking her belly in. "The petticoat isn't that bad, but the corset kills me…"

Braingel accidentally pulls the laces back too fast.

"Aah!" said Tryla. "Easy Braingel!"

"Sorry Tryla," said Braingel.

"Now it's too tight!" said Tryla, trying to breathe.

"My bad…" said Braingel, loosening the laces. "Can you breathe now?"

"Yes," said Tryla, taking a few deep breaths. "Thank you."

"No problem," said Braingel, trying to tie the laces on the corset correctly. "Gosh, putting you into a corset is harder than taking you out of it!"

"I can feel that…" said Tryla. "But like you said last night, Braingel…Many women wore these back then. So we must follow the time period's trends. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yeah," said Braingel, finishing with the last set of laces. "Alright Tryla, the corset is fully on you."

"Thanks so much, honey," said Tryla, giving him a kiss. "I appreciate your help."

"Aww…" said Braingel, with a smile. "You're very welcome, sweetie…"

After the four get dressed in their vintage antique outfits, Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs headed out of their cabin. Lilibeth grabs her satchel leather bag as well as her rabbit plush toy as she follows her friend and parents out of the cabin. Then they walked through the hallways and entered the Second-Class Dining Saloon for breakfast as they sat down together at one of the tables and started to look at the breakfast menu.

"Mommy?" Lilibeth said to Tryla. "What are buckwheat cakes?"

"They're pancakes made with buckwheat," said Tryla.

"Pancakes?" said Lilibeth, with a happy voice. "Oh, I love pancakes!"

"What makes buckwheat?" asked Dubs.

"I don't really know," said Tryla. "But I heard it's really good for the body."

"Is it good?" asked Lilibeth.

"I think it tastes good," said Tryla. "You might like it, Lilibeth."

"So can I have the buckwheat cakes?" Lilibeth asked.

"Sure sweetie," said Tryla.

When the group get their food, Lilibeth gets to buckwheat cakes with maple syrup, Braingel gets the grilled sausage and mashed potatoes, Tryla gets the fish and fried potatoes, and Dubs gets the grilled ham and fried eggs. And besides their drinks of tea and coffee, they each had a side of bread rolls as well as some fruit. Then the Little Freaks and Lilibeth started to have their breakfast together.

"Mmm…" said Lilibeth, enjoying her buckwheat cakes. "These buckwheat pancakes are yummy!"

"Glad you like them," said Tryla, with a smile.

"Can I have some pancakes, Lilibeth?" Lilibeth said in her rabbit toy's voice.

She then said in her regular voice, "Sorry Mr. Bunny. I don't want the maple syrup to ruin your fur. Because I don't think washing machines or dryers existed back in this time."

Lilibeth then says back in her rabbit plush's voice. "Then what can I eat? I'm hungry and there are no carrots during breakfast…"

"You can have a bread roll if you like," said Lilibeth, placing a bread roll near her toy's mouth. "Here you are, buddy."

She changes to her rabbit toy's voice and said, "Mmm! Yum yum yum! Thank you, Lilibeth! Bread sure is good!"

After breakfast, the Little Freaks and Lilibeth leave the Dining Saloon.

"What time is it, daddy?" asked Lilibeth.

Braingel looks at his mechanical time travel watch and sees that it was 10:00 A.M.

"It's 10 o'clock in the morning," said Braingel. "Why?"

"Well, we're not moving…" said Lilibeth, not feeling the ship's movement.

"Your daughter's right, Braingel," said Dubs. "The ship stopped."

"Oh, that's because we're in Ireland right now," said Braingel. "This is the Titanic's last stop before it starts sailing towards New York City."

"How long will it take until the Titanic starts moving again?" asked Lilibeth.

"It will start again sometime after lunch," said Braingel.

"What can we do until then, Braingel?" asked Dubs.

"Well, we just had our breakfast," said Braingel. "So either we can start our exploring for today or go back into our cabins to take a rest for a bit."

"I say we head back to our cabin and rest," said Tryla. "Then once the ship leaves the dock and heads back out on the water, we'll do our today's exploring on the ship."

"Nice suggestion, honey," said Braingel. "Let's do that."

"But daddy," said Lilibeth. "I want to explore more of the Titanic…"

"We will, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "I promise."

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth go back into their cabin in Second-Class to relax until the ship starts moving again.

A couple hours later in the afternoon, the Titanic leaves Ireland and goes back out to sea as it starts to head straight towards New York City in America. So the Little Freaks and Lilibeth started to explore the ship again.

"So what shall we explore today?" asked Braingel.

"You know where I would really like to look at?" said Tryla.

"What's that, honey?" Braingel said.

"The Turkish baths…" said Tryla.

"And I read there is a small gymnasium here," said Dubs. "I would like to try that out!"

"But guys," said Braingel. "The baths and gym are for First-Class passengers only."

"Why must the rich people get everything…?" said Lilibeth, with a frown.

"Honey, I really want to experience a Turkish bath," said Tryla. "I heard they're really nice…"

"And I want to exercise, dude!" said Dubs. "I'm interested in what the equipment from the early 20th century were like."

"If only there was a way to sneak into First-Class without getting caught…" said Braingel.

He started to think.

"Daddy?" said Lilibeth.

"Yes Lilibeth?" said Braingel.

"Didn't we sneak to the stairs yesterday since I wanted to see more people get on this ship?" said Lilibeth.

"Oh yes, that's right!" said Braingel, starting to remember. "Thanks for remembering that, Lilibeth. We did go up the stairs with no problem."

"If we were Third-Class passengers," said Tryla, "we would never get into First-Class. A lot of rich people during this part in time looked down upon the poor folks."

"That isn't fair!" said Dubs, shaking his head. "People shouldn't hate on others just because they don't have money. That's discrimination on social status!"

"I agree, they should not be mean like that," said Braingel.

"So if mommy is going to the public bath and Dubs will exercise at the gym," said Lilibeth, "where will you and I go, daddy?"

"There's a library here," said Braingel. "How about you and I have some father and daughter time there?"

"Really?" said Lilibeth, getting interested. "There's a library on the Titanic?! Sure! Let's do it! I wanna see what books the ship's got!"

"Alright sweetheart," said Braingel, then saying to everyone, "Freaks? Let's meet each other on the deck between 5 and 6 o'clock in the evening so we can go back into our cabin and freshen up for dinner."

"Good plan," said Dubs.

"See you later, honey," Tryla said to Braingel. "You and Lilibeth have fun in the library."

"And you have a nice time in the Turkish bath," said Braingel, then starting to smile. "Maybe I can join you in that sometime before the trip is over…"

"Sure thing, baby," said Tryla, smiling back. "I would love that…"

"Great," said Braingel, giving her a kiss. "Have fun, Buttercup."

Tryla kisses her boyfriend in return.

So the group went their separate ways for a few hours on the Titanic. Tryla goes into the Turkish bath room, Dubs goes into the gymnasium, and Braingel and Lilibeth go into the library. All for experience and some enjoyment on the huge ship.


	8. Chapter 8

In the Second-Class Library, Braingel was sitting in one of the chairs with Lilibeth on his lap while reading one of the many books in the room, Because it was April of 1912, all of the books in the library were published either in that year or before. But because Lilibeth couldn't really read by herself since most of the words were hard for her to pronounce or just recognize, Braingel read the book to her.

"Wow daddy," said Lilibeth. "How come I never heard of this story?"

"Because it's from a long time ago," said Braingel. "Want me to introduce you some more stories during our trip, Lilibeth?"

"Yes!" said Lilibeth, clapping her hands.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," said Braingel, giving her a cheek kiss. "I can do that just for you, my wonderful little girl."

Lilibeth giggled.

Just then, someone entered the library.

"Huh?" said Lilibeth, hearing the footsteps. "Who's that?"

She looks up and saw that it was the RMS Titanic's naval architect, Thomas Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews!" said Lilibeth, with a surprised gasp. "Hi Mr. Andrews!"

"Well, well, well," said Andrews, seeing Lilibeth. "If it isn't the sweet young lady who I met in Ireland during the construction. It's been three years already and I do not remember your name, little girl."

"It's Lilibeth," said Lilibeth, then pointing to Braingel and saying, "And remember Brian? My daddy?"

"Oh yes," said Andrews. "Brian."

"Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Andrews," said Braingel, as he and Andrews exchange a handshake. "It's been such a long time since we've last met."

"Why yes it has, sir," said Andrews. "Three years went by so fast, I see?"

"It really has," said Braingel. "Wow!"

"We're finally on the Titanic, Mr. Andrews!" said Lilibeth, happily.

"Is your mother and friend on here with you as well?" asked Andrews.

"Yeah!" said Lilibeth. "Both my mother, Tabitha, and my friend, Daniel are on the Titanic, too!"

"I'm very glad you and your family and friend got to opportunity to travel to America on my ship, little Lilibeth," said Andrews, with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Andrews," said Lilibeth, smiling back.

"So what brings you here into the library, Mr. Andrews?" Braingel asked.

"I'm looking around the ocean liner to see my designs come to life," said Andrews. "I've just finished the First-Class section."

"I wish I could see that area…" said Lilibeth, with a sigh sad. "But me and my group are part of Second-Class."

"We understand the social classes are separated, Mr. Andrews," said Braingel. "But my daughter is very interested in boats and ships. She's been very upset about not being able to enter First or Third-Class ever since we've left Southampton."

"I really want to know more about the other classes so I can write it down in my notebook, sir…" said Lilibeth, then looking down and saying, "But I guess I can't…"

"Hmmm…" said Andrews, then thinking of something and saying, "I believe I can help you with that."

"You can?" said Lilibeth, looking back up. "How?"

"How about you, your mother, your father, and your friend can have dinner in First-Class tonight?" suggested Andrews. "That way you'll be able to experience how it all works."

"But I'm a Second-Class traveler," said Lilibeth. "So are my family and friend…"

"I'm giving you and your group an invitation," said Andrews.

"Can we really go into First-Class, Mr. Andrews?!" said Lilibeth, with her eyes wide.

"Sure you can," said Andrews, nodding his head. "Actually, Ms. Margaret Brown was talking about you to me when she boarded the ship last night. I guess you have met her?"

"I did," said Lilibeth. "And I really want to talk to her again."

She thought about this and said, "Okay Mr. Andrews. Me, my parents, and friend will attend dinner with the rich."

"What time shall we all join everyone, Mr. Andrews?" asked Braingel.

"Right at 7 o'clock tonight," said Andrews.

"Thank you, Mr. Andrews," said Braingel. "I'll go let my lady and friend know right away."

"We'll be there!" said Lilibeth, with a big smile.

"Wonderful," said Andrews. "Anyways, I believe I shall let you and your father go back into reading your book. Brian? I will see you and your daughter at dinner."

"See you at dinner as well," said Braingel.

After Andrews leaves, Braingel was going to continue reading the book to Lilibeth. But the child was too distracted from excitement since she was going to experience a First-Class dinner on the Titanic.

"Lilibeth?" Braingel said to his daughter. "Don't you want to hear more of the story?"

"Yes daddy, I do," said Lilibeth. "But my mind is thinking about dinner with the rich people! A fancy feast!"

"I know you're excited, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "But it's not until 7 o'clock tonight. Plus, your mother and Dubs are busy doing other stuff on the ship right now. So we can't tell them until we all meet each other on the deck near dinnertime."

"Awww…" said Lilibeth.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," said Braingel, wrapping his arm around her. "We'll be prepared for tonight."

"Alright daddy," said Lilibeth.

"Good girl," said Braingel, rubbing her hair.

Braingel goes back to reading Lilibeth the book. But suddenly, Lilibeth started to hold herself.

"Something wrong?" asked Braingel.

"Daddy…" said Lilibeth, squirming on her father's lap. "I have to go to the bathroom…"

"You have to use the toilet?" said Braingel, getting up from the chair and holding Lilibeth's hand. "Alright, I'll take you there."

Braingel puts the book down on the table and said, "We'll come back and continue this book later."

He looks at Lilibeth and says to her, "Come on, honey. Let's go find the restroom before you pee yourself."

After Lilibeth uses the bathroom, she and Braingel went up to the deck.

"Daddy?" said Lilibeth. "Can I go to the rails and look at the ocean?"

"Sure sweetheart," said Braingel. "But be careful, I don't want you to go overboard."

He takes her rabbit plush and says, "Here, I'll have Mr. Bunny be with me while you look. We don't want to lose him, do we?"

"No we don't," said Lilibeth, shaking her head. "I'll be very sad if I lose my best friend…"

"I know," said Braingel, then sitting on one of the benches and saying, "I'll sit on this bench and watch you from here so I can keep an eye on you. And keep Mr. Bunny company."

He then grabs Lilibeth's satchel and holds onto it as well as her stuffed toy.

"Let me hold onto your bag with your notebook and pencils, too," said Braingel. "Now go enjoy yourself for a few minutes."

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth.

Lilibeth goes to the rails and climbs the first one as she leans forward a bit.

"Hello ocean!" said Lilibeth, waving her hand. "Nice to see you today! My, don't you look beautifu-"

Lilibeth accidentally slips and flips over the railing with a loud "Whoa!" and she quickly grabs the railing with her main hands as well as using her extra hands to hold the side.

"Uh oh…" said Lilibeth, then looking down as she sees the ocean's water below her. "OH NO!"

She tries to push herself up, but couldn't as she kept slipping back down.

"AAAAAH!" cried Lilibeth, freaking out as she was all afraid. "DADDY! DADDY HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEELP DAAAAAAADDYYYYYY!"

Braingel hears Lilibeth's scared voice and gets worried.

"Lilibeth?!" said Braingel.

He sets the rabbit plush and the leather satchel down on the bench and runs over to the railing as he sees his small daughter hanging on for dear life underneath it.

"LILIBETH!" cried Braingel, going down on his knees and sticking his hands under the rails. "DON'T WORRY, SWEETHEART! DADDY WILL SAVE YOU!"

"HURRY DADDY!" said Lilibeth, as her hands were starting to slip. "I'M SLIPPING! HELP ME!"

"HAAAAAAALT!" said a voice, approaching the scene.

It was some of the Titanic's officers.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, SIR!" said one of them. "STEP AWAY FROM THE LITTLE GIRL!"

"BUT I'M HER FATHER!" said Braingel. "I NEED TO SAVE MY DAUGHTER!"

The officers ignore Braingel's words and each grab onto Lilibeth. Some grabbed her arms and hands, while the rest grabbed her legs. Then they lift the child up together and pull her back onto the deck safely.

"Huh…?" said Lilibeth, looking around. "I'm not in the water?"

"Nope," said Braingel. "You're back on the deck."

"But how?" asked Lilibeth.

Lilibeth looks up and sees the ship's officers standing over her.

"Who are you people?" Lilibeth asked the officers.

"Shall we take his young child to have a word with the Captain?" one of the officers asked the others.

"Yes," said another officer. "She must face the consequences about disobeying the rules on the ship."

The officers hold onto Lilibeth as one of them said to her, "Come with us, young lady. The Captain would like to have a strict word with you."

They start walking towards the bridge of the ship with Lilibeth in their arms.

"Hey wait a minute!" said Lilibeth, looking around. "Where are you taking me?! Put me down!"

"Don't fight them, Lilibeth," said Braingel, following from behind while holding his daughter's bag and toy. "They're only going to let you know about how unsafe you were being."

He then said, whispering in Lilibeth's ear, "And this is your chance to interview these people. The Captain and officers of the Titanic were very important to history."

"Are you sure this will work for my report, daddy…?" asked Lilibeth.

"I am sure," said Braingel. "You'll be okay."

"Okay daddy…" said Lilibeth.

"Now when you're talking to these people, show them respect and do not be rude," said Braingel. "Just stay calm and go along with it."

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth, nodding her head.

"Good," said Braingel. "I'll be by your side the whole time if you need my help with this situation."

"Alright," said Lilibeth. "Thanks…"


	9. Chapter 9

Braingel, Lilibeth, and the officers arrived in the wheelhouse on the bridge of the Titanic. But the Captain wasn't there.

"He must be in his cabin," said one of the officers. "Let's go there."

The group carry Lilibeth towards the cabin of the Captain of the RMS Titanic, Edward Smith, who was sitting at his desk having a cup of tea while reading some sailing reports.

"Sir?" said the head officer. "We have a little girl here who we caught about to go overboard. She is awaiting a strict word with you about disobeying orders."

"Yes, bring her in," said the Captain.

The officers step into the cabin with Lilibeth still in their arms.

"Please put me down, sir," said Lilibeth, facing the head officer. "I feel numb."

"Men, set her down," ordered the officer.

The officers gently place Lilibeth back on her feet as she was facing the Captain of the ship.

"Now…" the Captain says to Lilibeth. "I was informed by Mr. Murdoch that he spotted you hanging from the railing of the ship. You should know that standing on the railing is very dangerous on a big ship like this. Especially for a small human being like you."

"Yes sir," said Lilibeth, trying her best to be polite. "I am aware of what I've done. And I apologize for putting my life at risk. Whatever consequences await me…Let me face them."

"Whoa, where did she get that kind of talking?" Braingel thought in his head, amazed on his daughter's use of words. "My little girl is very smart, apparently."

Lilibeth puts her hands out to the officers and said to them, "Put me in the brig! I don't mind!"

"Lilibeth sweetheart?" Braingel said to Lilibeth. "Aren't you getting a bit extreme right now?"

"Nope!" said Lilibeth. "I deserve to be locked up for my actions!"

"Oh no, no, no," said the second officer-in-line. "We mustn't lock up a child like that."

"I agree," said the head officer. "I believe a word from the Captain is enough for this young lady to handle."

"I agree as well, Mr. Murdoch," said the Captain. "She's got many years to come."

"Murdoch?" said Lilibeth, a little confused. "What a murdoch?"

"That is my last name, young child," said the head officer. "I am First Officer William Murdoch."

He introduces the other officers to Lilibeth.

"This is Second Officer Charles Lightoller," the First Officer said, pointing to each of the men. "Third Officer Herbert Pitman, Fourth Officer Joseph Boxhall, Fifth Officer Harold Lowe, and Sixth Officer James Moody."

"We're the officers of the RMS Titanic," said Second Officer Lightoller.

"I am Captain Edward Smith," said the Captain. "The six officers and I are all part of the ship's crew."

Lilibeth shakes their hands as she each said to them, "Very nice to meet you, sir."

The child then paused and said, "Oh! That reminds me!"

She takes the notebook and pencil out of her satchel bag as she said to the officers, "Mind if I write down some information about you men?"

"May we ask why?" said Third Officer Pitman.

"It's for my interests in boats and ships," said Lilibeth. "I want to share this with my folks back home in America once the ship docks there."

She paused and said, "Do you mind if I give you all an interview for my notebook?"

"Not at all, my child," said the Captain, with a smile.

The Captain leads Lilibeth to the wheelhouse on the bridge as he said to her, "You see…I, Captain Edward J. Smith, have a very important job. I am the leader of the entire vessel, and commodore of the White Star Line and is responsible for controlling its flagships."

"Have you been the captain of any other ships before the Titanic?" Lilibeth asked.

"Why yes I have," said the Captain. "In the past, I was the captain of the RMS Baltic in 1904, the RMS Adriatic in 1907, and this past year in 1911, the RMS Olympic."

"Three ships?" said Lilibeth, writing the facts down in amazement. "Wow! That's a lot of experience!"

"It is," said the Captain. "Although, this trip, on the RMS Titanic, will be my last. I do plan to retire after this maiden voyage to New York, New York is complete."

"How come?" Lilibeth asked.

"Oh, I cannot be the Captain forever," said the Captain. "I need my time to rest and enjoy life. I'm a married man with a beautiful daughter."

"Family is important," said Lilibeth, then looking up at Braingel and saying, "For example, my daddy here is important to me. Very important."

Braingel just waved to the Captain and said to him, "I'm Brian, her father."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," said Captain, shaking Braingel's hand.

"What do you do?" Lilibeth asked the officers. "Uhhh…Officers?"

"Glad you asked," said First Officer Murdoch. "We officers of the RMS Titanic serve in positions of authority on seafaring vessels, co-ordinating crew and directing the ship's operations."

"We liaise with the captain to determine the ship's movements," said Second Officer Lightoller, "supervise the work undertaken by crew members, record the details of the ship's course, position and weather conditions in the log book, and handle any emergencies that arise onboard."

"We are responsible for ensuring the safety of cargo and the ship's structure," said Third Officer Pitman, "as well as for checking the navigation equipment."

"And of course, all of us are responsible for the safety of the passengers," said Fourth Officer Boxhall.

Lilibeth was trying her best to write down every single piece of information the officers were telling her, but couldn't because the men were speaking too fast to her. She looked at her notebook all confused as she was a bit dizzy.

"I'm sorry," said Lilibeth, rolling her eyes a bit. "Could you repeat that, please? I can't write very fast…I'm only 5 years old…"

"My mistake, child," said First Officer Murdoch. "Our apologies. Let's take it from the top."

The officers explain the facts again to Lilibeth, but much slower this time so the child can understand them. And Lilibeth, while using another pencil to write with her hidden extra arm, wrote down everything word-for-word each time each officer spoke.

"Thank you for the information, everybody," said Lilibeth. "This is perfect!"

"No problem at all, miss," said First Officer Murdoch. "Glad you found our descriptions helpful."

"Say, what is your name, child?" asked Second Officer Lightoller.

"My name is Lilibeth," said Lilibeth.

"Lilibeth," said the Captain. "Very lovely name."

"Thank you, Captain," said Lilibeth. "By the way, I'm so sorry for leaning over the railing earlier. I didn't know it would put me in danger…"

"It is okay, Miss Lilibeth," said Second Officer Lightoller.

"Now you know not to do that again," said Fourth Officer Boxhall.

"Right sir," said Lilibeth. "I'll be okay now that I've got the officers and the Captain of the Titanic to help us be safe."

The Captain and the Officers just smile at this.

"Say young lady," the Captain said to Lilibeth. "Have you met Mr. Thomas Andrews yet?"

"Yes I have, sir," said Lilibeth. "Very nice man."

She paused and said, "Actually, he invited me and my family and friend to have dinner with the First-Class people tonight."

"Oh wonderful," said the Captain.

"However, my group and I are Second-Class passengers…" said Lilibeth. "But Mr. Andrews gave us permission to have dinner with the First-Class passengers. I really want to see what it is like to be part of the rich group of people."

"Good to hear," said the Captain. "And you might meet Mr. Joseph Bruce Ismay."

"Ismay?" said Lilibeth. "Who's he?"

"Mr. Ismay is the managing director of the White Star Line," said First Officer Murdoch. "He also has the chairman position of the organization."

"Is the White Star Line the company that owns this ship?" Lilibeth said. "The Titanic?"

"Correct," said First Officer Murdoch.

"And it's called RMS Titanic," said Lilibeth. "Meaning Royal Mail Ship. Right?"

The officers and the Captain were surprised that Lilibeth knew what the White Star Line as well about the Titanic, yet they were indeed impressed.

"My, you seem to know quite a few facts about the ocean liner," said Second Officer Lightoller. "May I ask how you do?"

"I first met Mr. Andrews three years ago when the Titanic was just starting to get builded," said Lilibeth.

"Built," said Braingel, "Not builded."

"Sorry…" said Lilibeth. "Yes, I saw the ship being built for the first time. And now, I'm on the ship! And I'm liking it a lot! I'm enjoying it!"

"Good for you, my child," said the Captain, with a smile.

"Lilibeth?" Braingel said to Lilibeth. "Why don't we go back onto the deck and meet with mommy and our friend? It's almost time for dinner."

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth, then saying to the Captain and officers, "I have to go back to my mother now. So me and my parents can freshen up for dinner tonight."

"Quite alright, Miss Lilibeth," said First Officer Murdoch. "You get yourself ready."

"Come on, Lilibeth," said Braingel, holding onto Lilibeth's hand.

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth, then waving to the Captain and officers and saying to them. "Goodbye Captain. Goodbye Officers of the Titanic."

After exchanging goodbyes, Lilibeth and Braingel went back onto the deck as they waited for Tryla and Dubs to come back to them since they were all going to meet each other there.


	10. Chapter 10

A little while later, Tryla came back from the Turkish bath as well as Dubs coming back from the ship's gymnasium. Then Braingel and Lilibeth came back from their time together as the four met each other back on the deck on the Second Class section of the ocean liner.

"Good job, Freaks," said Braingel. "We're all back to where we said we would meet."

"How was everyone's experience with whatever you all were doing?" asked Dubs.

"Oh, the Turkish bath was wonderful," said Tryla, sighing happily. "It felt so nice."

She paused and said, "Too bad my man wasn't with me…"

"It's okay, Tryla," said Braingel. "Remember when I said I will join you before this trip is over? Well, I'm keeping my promise."

"Oh good," said Tryla, then says to him. "How was your father and daughter time in the library with Lilibeth?"

"It was nice," said Braingel. "Lilibeth loves being with her daddy."

He turns to Lilibeth and said, "Don't you, Lilibeth?"

"I sure do," said Lilibeth. "I love being with daddy."

Braingel smiles.

"The gym was cool," said Dubs. "Wasn't used to the equipment, but it was a good experience."

"Glad everyone had a good time with their activities," said Braingel.

He looks at his time traveling watch and said, "Alright, it's already 6 o'clock in the evening. And dinner is at 7 o'clock. So let's go back to our cabin and getting ready."

"What's happening about that again?" asked Tryla.

"We're having dinner in the First Class Dining Saloon," said Braingel.

"Oh yes, I remember now," said Tryla. "We're going to have dinner with Mr. Andrews and the rich."

"I'm so excited for this, Freaks!" said Lilibeth. "I can't wait to have the food the rich people eat!"

"I know you're excited about it, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "But let's talk about it while we freshen up in our cabins."

He then said to everyone, "Alright Freaks. Let's get ready for dinner, shall we?"

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth walked back to their cabin in Second Class and started to get ready to have dinner in the First Class section of the Titanic.

"Daddy?" Lilibeth said to Braingel, who was helping her get dressed.

"Yes sweetheart?" said Braingel.

"What's a First Class dinner like?" asked Lilibeth.

"Oh, it's very nice," said Braingel. "It's very fancy with a wonderful menu."

"Like what?" asked Lilibeth. "What kind of food?"

"Well," said Braingel. "Things like rice, potatoes, different types of meats, shellfish, and even ice cream and éclairs."

"Ice cream and éclairs?!" said Lilibeth, then pausing and saying, "What's an éclair?"

"An éclair is a long pastry made with dough," said Tryla. "And it's filled with a cream and topped with icing."

"Yum!" said Lilibeth. "Sounds delicious!"

"Too bad we won't get it on the regular during this maiden voyage," said Dubs.

"Why not?" asked Lilibeth.

"Because the First Class passengers are seen as the best since they have lots of money and nice things," said Braingel. "The Second Class passengers were somewhat not as likely to have luxury things. And the Third Class passengers were absolutely frowned upon."

"Oh…" said Lilibeth, with a frown. "That's too bad…"

"But at least you'll get to have some nice food tonight since Mr. Andrews gave us an invitation to join them, Lilibeth," said Tryla. "I'm looking forward to this."

"Me too," said Braingel.

"Me three," said Dubs.

After a few more minutes of getting dressed into nice clothes, Braingel, Tryla, Dubs, and Lilibeth were ready to go to First Class to have a fancy dinner.

"Everyone ready?" asked Braingel.

"Yes," said Lilibeth, Tryla, and Dubs.

"Alright, let's go," said Braingel.

The group left their cabin and started to walk up to First Class through the Grand Staircase.

"The stairs are so pretty…" said Lilibeth, looking around the room. "Woooooooow…"

"It is, isn't it?" said Tryla. "Titanic is such a beautiful ship."

When the group headed for the First Class Dining Saloon, they saw Andrews in the front of the room waiting for them.

"Hello Mr. Andrews," Lilibeth said to him.

"My Lilibeth," said Andrews, looking at her outfit. "Don't you look lovely in that beautiful dress."

"Thank you, Mr. Andrews," said Lilibeth, with a smile. "My mommy helped me pick it out. She knows a lot about clothes and things."

"I do," said Tryla, with a small giggle.

"Now," said Andrews. "Shall we go into the dining saloon?"

"Yes let's," said Braingel, bending his arm near Tryla. "Tabitha?"

Tryla smiles and wraps her arm around Braingel's arm as the group walk to the First Class Dining Saloon.

When they entered the room, the group was amazed how fancy the room was.

"Wooooow…" said Lilibeth. "It's beautiful!"

"So fancy!" said Tryla.

"Well, we are with the First Class, after all," said Braingel.

Just then, the group ran into John Jacob Astor IV, the richest man on the ship.

"Why hello, Mr. Astor," said Andrews.

"Hello there, Mr. Andrews," said Astor.

He sees the Little Freaks and Lilibeth as he said, "Who might these people be?"

"I'm Brian," said Braingel. "This is my wife, Tabitha."

"Hello," said Tryla.

"The family friend, Daniel," said Braingel.

"Hey," said Dubs.

"And my daughter, Lilibeth," said Braingel.

"Hi," said Lilibeth. "Who are you?"

"My name is John Jacob Astor IV," said Astor.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Astor," said Lilibeth, sticking out her main right hand to him.

She and the rich man shook hands.

"We heard you're the richest man on this ship," said Braingel.

"Why yes I am, Brian," said Astor. "I'm worth $87 million."

"How much is that?" asked Lilibeth.

"That's $2.26 billion in today's money, Lilibeth," Braingel whispered to Lilibeth.

"Wow…" said Lilibeth. "That's a lot of money."

"These people are from Second-Class," said Andrews. "Lilibeth wanted to know what it is like to be part of First-Class. So I invited her and her family and friend to come have dinner with us."

"How wonderful," said Astor. "Shall we take a seat?"

"Yes please," said Lilibeth.

The group went to the table with some of the rich people as they all sat down.

"Hey Astor!" said Brown, who was at the table.

"Why hello Maggie," said Astor, with a smile. "Nice to see you."

"Ahh Lilibeth!" said Brown, smiling at Lilibeth. "I see you've come to join us for dinner!"

"I sure have, Maggie," said Lilibeth, smiling back.

"Well," said the Captain, who was also at the table. "The child has returned. To have dinner with us."

"Yes sir," said Lilibeth. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't know what I did was dangerous."

"Quite alright, child," said the Captain. "I think that talk did you good."

"What talk?" Tryla asked.

"You see," said the Captain, "The officers brought Lilibeth to me after she almost went overboard."

"Oh dear!" said Tryla. "Was she alright?!"

"Yes, she was alright," said the Captain. "But the officers and I had to have a little talk with her about that. The Titanic is a big ship, you know."

"Yes," said Tryla. "It is. Thank you for teaching her about the safety of boats and ships."

"Why is this ship called the Titanic?" asked Lilibeth. "Who thought up that name for it?"

"Why I have, actually," said Joseph Bruce Ismay.

"It was you, Bruce?" said Brown.

"Yes," said Ismay. "I wanted to convey sheer size and the size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength. She's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history. And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here designed her from the keel plates up."

"Your ship is a wonder, truly, Mr. Andrews," Tryla said to Andrews.

"I love your ship so much," said Lilibeth. "It's beautiful and lovely."

"Thank you, Lilibeth," said Andrews, with a big smile. "Tabitha."

"And how do you take your caviar, sir?" the waiter asked Braingel.

"On bread, please," said Braingel.

"On crackers, please," said Tryla.

The waiter serves the couple their caviar on their plates.

"Care for some caviar, Daniel?" Braingel asked Dubs.

"No thanks," said Daniel. "I don't like caviar."

"Me neither," said Lilibeth, with her tongue out. "Bleh!"

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla, sternly. "Be polite."

"Sorry mommy," said Lilibeth, placing her tongue back in.

Everyone started to have their First-Class dinner meal, in which everyone was enjoying.

"Mmm," said Lilibeth, enjoying her filet mingon. "This meat sure is good. What kind is it?"

"That's filet mingon, Lilibeth," said Tryla.

"How come we never get that back at home?" asked Lilibeth.

"Because this cut of meat is very expensive," said Tryla.

"She's right, Lilibeth," said Dubs. "Filet mingon is not cheap."

"Oh…" said Lilibeth. "I see…"

"How's your roast duckling, Tabitha?" Braingel asked Tryla.

"It's delicious," said Tryla. "How's your lamb?"

"It's really good," said Braingel. "I'm having mint sauce with it, too."

"My cream of barely is scrumptious," said Dubs. "Love it!"

"So what brings you and your family here on the Titanic, Lilibeth?" asked Ismay.

"We were traveling all over Europe, Mr. Ismay" said Lilibeth, making up a story to avoid ruining the timeline. "Oh, it was wonderful. But now, it's time to go back home to New York in America."

"I see," said Mr. Ismay. "Very interesting."

"It is interesting indeed," said Lilibeth.

Braingel and Tryla smiled. And were proud that she didn't tell them the true story. Otherwise, she'll mess up time.

After dinner, came dessert. Lilibeth had some chocolate éclairs, Braingel had some Waldorf pudding, Tryla had some vanilla éclairs, and Dubs had some French vanilla ice cream. And they all really enjoyed their dessert. Also, they shared their dessert since they wanted to know what each dish tasted like.

"Mmmm," said Lilibeth, enjoying her dessert. "These chocolate éclairs are delicious. Can I have some more?"

"Don't eat too much, honey," said Tryla. "You don't want a tummy ache, now do you?"

"No mommy," said Lilibeth. "I don't."

"Then only have a little bit," said Tryla. "Eat until your tummy is satisfied."

"Okay mommy," said Lilibeth, grabbing another chocolate éclair.

"Good job telling her that, Tryla," said Braingel.

"Thanks Braingel," said Tryla, as she and Braingel give each other a sweet kiss.

After dessert, and after thanking everyone and saying goodbye for the night, the Little Freaks and Lilibeth headed back for their cabin.

"Well, that was a fine meal," said Dubs. "Wouldn't you say, Freaks?"

"Yes Dubs," said Tryla. "It was delicious!"

"Having dinner in First-Class was an honor," said Braingel. "Mr. Andrews is such a nice man."

"He really is," said Lilibeth.

Just then, Lilibeth started to yawn.

"Sounds like somebody's tired," said Braingel. "How about once we get into our cabin, you can go to bed early? Today was a long day."

"Sure daddy," said Lilibeth.

Braingel picks up Lilibeth as the group headed back for their cabin. And once they did, they relaxed a bit. Then when it finally got dark, they got themselves ready for bed. They crawled into their beds and fell asleep. They had a couple more days to go to enjoy their trip on the Titanic and help Lilibeth write her history report on the famous ocean liner. And of course, before tragedy hits…


	11. Chapter 11

For the next two days on April 12th and April 13th, the Little Freaks and Lilibeth were enjoying their time on the Titanic from exploring to just spending time together on the luxurious ship. Including Braingel and Tryla having a Turkish bath together in First Class. As well as Braingel reading many stories to Lilibeth in the Second Class library, having father and daughter time there together. Then a day later, on April 14th, they did the same thing. Then when the evening came after dinner, Braingel and Tryla were tucking Lilibeth into the bunk bed since it was coming near her bedtime.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Lilibeth said to her parents. "Why must I go to bed now?"

"Because little kids need lots and lots of sleep," said Tryla.

"And you'll have to get up really, really early in a few hours," said Braingel, placing Lilibeth's rabbit plush in her arms.

"How come?" asked Lilibeth.

"You'll see…" said Braingel, not wanting to tell her what was going to happen.

"Okay…" said Lilibeth.

"Goodnight Lilibeth," said Tryla, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight mommy and daddy," said Lilibeth.

"Nighty night," said Braingel.

"Sleep tight," said Tryla.

"And don't let the bed bugs bite," said Dubs.

"Thanks Dubs," said Lilibeth.

As Lilibeth went to sleep, Braingel said to Dubs, "Dubs?"

"Yes Braingel?" said Dubs.

"Can you make sure Lilibeth is up by midnight?" asked Braingel.

"Why midnight?" asked Dubs.

"Because the ship is going to start sinking by that time," said Braingel. "And I don't want my daughter to drown in the sea water."

"You got it, Braingel," said Dubs. "Wait, what are you and Tryla going to do right now?"

"We're going to explore the ship for the last time before the tragedy," said Braingel.

"And we want to spend time together," said Tryla. "Just the two of us…"

"Alright then," said Dubs. "Have fun."

"Thanks," said Braingel and Tryla.

Then when Dubs went to sleep, Braingel and Tryla left the cabin and went onto the deck. They went to the railing of the ship as they saw the sunset.

"Oh Braingel…" said Tryla, looking at the sun going down in the west. "The sunset is beautiful…"

"It is…" said Braingel, then looking at her and saying, "Just like you…"

Tryla just smiled as she and Braingel kiss each other.

"Say," said Braingel. "Wanna do that scene?"

"What scene?" asked Tryla.

Braingel points to the bow of the ship.

"Oh, that scene!" said Tryla. "Sure!"

Braingel and Tryla run to the bow.

"Alright Tryla," said Braingel, putting her hand out to her. "Grab my hand."

Tryla grabs Braingel's hand.

"Close your eyes," said Braingel.

"Okay," said Tryla, closing her eyes.

Braingel helps Tryla step onto the railing. He faces her away from him and towards the ocean's water. Then Braingel spreads Tryla's arms apart as he holds onto her tightly so she doesn't fall overboard.

"Okay, open your eyes" said Braingel, with a smile.

Tryla opens her eyes as she gasps in surprise.

"Braingel!" said Tryla, laughing happily. "I'm flying!"

Braingel laughed along with her. Then after that, Tryla got off the railing.

"Now what shall we do?" asked Tryla.

"Let's go into the cargo hold," said Braingel.

"Why?" asked Tryla.

"You know why…" said Braingel, looking at her sweetly.

"Ooooooh I know why…" said Tryla. "Let's go then, shall we?!"

"Yeah!" said Braingel.

The two held hands as they head for the cargo hold while giggling with each other. Then when they reached the cargo hold at the bottom of the ship after passing by the boiler room, they saw a vintage car.

"Whoa!" said Tryla. "That car looks very cool! So vintage!"

"I'll be the driver and you'll be the passenger," said Braingel. "Let's go!"

Braingel and Tryla went into the car as Braingel took the wheel with Tryla behind him.

"Vroom vroom!" said Braingel. "Out of the way!"

"Hehehehe!" said Tryla, giggling. "You're so funny, Braingel."

Braingel smiles. The two get into the back of the car as they snuggle together in the seats.

"Put your hands on me, Braingel…" said Tryla, grabbing Braingel's hands.

Braingel wraps his arms around his girlfriend as the two start hugging and kissing each other. As well as other ways to feel the love for each other.

After a while of feeling the love, Braingel and Tryla went back onto the deck in Second Class.

"How was that, honey?" Braingel said to Tryla.

"It was a lot of fun!" said Tryla. "Very nice."

She places her hand on Braingel's cheek as she said, "Thank you…"

"No problem," said Braingel, as he kisses her pointer finger. "Love you."

"Love you, too," said Tryla.

The couple hug one another and kiss each other on the lips.

On the deck, First Officer Murdoch was in charge for the night to look over the ship. While in the crow's nest above the deck, lookouts Frederick Fleet and Reginald Lee were keeping watch for anything suspicious, even in the cold weather.

"God, it's bloody cold!" said Lee.

"You know, I can smell ice," said Fleet. "When it's near."

"Bollocks," said Lee.

"But I can, all right!" said Fleet.

All of a sudden, Fleet spotted something in the distance. But because he didn't have binoculars, he squinted his eyes to get a good look at what was in the way. It was a giant iceberg!

Fleet rang the bell. He quickly picked up the phone to get a hold of the officers on the bridge.

"Pick up!" said Fleet. "Pick up!"

Sixth Officer Moody picked up the phone from below.

"Is there anyone there?!" Fleet shouted.

"Yes, what do you see?" asked Sixth Officer Moody.

"Iceberg, right ahead!" cried Fleet.

"Thank you," said Sixth Officer Moody, hanging up.

He runs to First Officer Murdoch and shouts, "Iceberg, right ahead!"

"Hard to starboard!" shouted First Officer Murdoch.

"Hard a' starboard!" cried the crewmen.

Quartermaster Hichens started to turn the ship's wheel left as quick as he could.

"Turn! Turn!" said the crewmen. "Steady!"

In the engine room, chief engineer Joseph Bell hears the engine telegraph clang.

"Full astern!" he cried.

In the boiler room, Leading Stoker Frederick Barrett was notified about the iceberg sighting and began to tell the workers the order.

"Shut all the dampers!" ordered Barrett. "Shut them! Shut 'em!"

Back in the bridge, the wheel stopped turning.

"Hard over!" said Hichens.

"The helm is hard over, sir!" said Sixth Officer Moody.

"Is it hard over?!" asked First Officer Murdoch.

"It is, yes sir, hard over!" said Sixth Officer Moody.

"Come on, come on, come on…" said First Officer Murdoch, looking straight at the iceberg.

Back with Braingel and Tryla, they were hearing the commotion.

"What's going on, Braingel?" asked Tryla. "Is something important happening?"

"I don't know," said Braingel. "Let me check the time."

He looks at his watch and realizes it was 11:40 P.M.

"Oh no…" said Braingel, in a nervous voice.

"What…?" said Tryla, getting concerned.

Suddenly, the Titanic hit the iceberg on its right side, or starboard side, as the ice start to fall onto the lower deck.

"TRYLA, WATCH OUT!" said Braingel, pulling Tryla back.

"AAAHH!" said Tryla, hitting the ground.

The ice blocks from the iceberg landed on the deck.

"Holy moly…!" said Braingel, surprised at what he just saw.

"What happened, Braingel?!" said Tryla, getting back up.

"The ship hit the iceberg!" said Braingel, acting all worried. "It's gonna start sinking!"

"It happened already?!" said Tryla, gasping in horror. "Then we better go wake up Dubs and Lilibeth before our cabin goes underwater!"

"Right!" said Braingel. "Come on, Tryla!"

In the bridge, the Captain came after being woken up from the sound of the collision.

"What was that, Mr. Murdoch?" asked the Captain.

"An iceberg sir," said First Officer Murdoch. "I put her hard to starboard and ran the engines full astern, but it was too close. I tried to port round it, but she hit and the-"

"Close the watertight doors," ordered the Captain.

"The doors are closed, sir," said First Officer Murdoch.

He then said to Sixth Officer Moody, "Note the time and enter it in the log."

Sixth Officer Moody did so.

"All stop," ordered the Captain.

"Aye sir!" said the crewmen.

The ship came to a full, complete stop.

"Find the carpenter," ordered the Captain. "Get him to sound the ship."

"Yes sir!" said First Officer Murdoch.


	12. Chapter 12

Braingel and Tryla made it back to their cabin. They swung open the door and turned on the lights to wake up Lilibeth and Dubs.

"DUBS! LILIBETH!" cried Braingel. "GUYS, GET UP! GET UP!"

"COME ON, YOU TWO!" said Tryla. "WAKE UP! YOU'VE GOT TO WAKE UP!"

"Dude!" said Dubs, waking up. "What in the world is going on?!"

"Mmm…" said Lilibeth, rubbing her eyes. "Mommy…? Daddy…?"

"Sorry we had to wake you up, honey," Tryla said to her daughter. "But I need you to get dressed, alright?"

"Okay mommy…" said Lilibeth, getting out of bed and into the bathroom to get herself dressed.

"And hurry!" reminded Tryla.

"Yes mommy!" replied Lilibeth.

"Braingel, what is this about?" asked Dubs. "What's happening?"

"The ship collided with the iceberg!" said Braingel, getting his stuff together. "The ship is going to sink if we don't hurry and get outta here!"

"Oh!" said Dubs, remembering as he sprung out of bed. "Right!"

"Do you know how long it's going to take for the ship to fully sink, Braingel?" Tryla asked Braingel.

"Exactly two hours and forty minutes," said Braingel. "Starts at 11:40 P.M. and ends at 2:20 A.M."

"Wow…" said Dubs. "Early in the morning…"

"Then we better pack up and leave as quickly as we can!" said Tryla.

"We're not leaving," said Braingel.

"Braingel, are you crazy?!" said Tryla. "We'll drown or freeze to death!"

"Here's what I meant," said Braingel. "You see, I'll zap our belongings and transport them back to our house in the present day so we won't lose them in the ocean."

"Good idea," said Dubs. "But what about once the Titanic starts sinking?"

"We'll go down with it," said Braingel. "And I mean experience the entire tragedy."

"But what about Lilibeth?" asked Tryla. "I will not let my baby be on a sinking ship!"

"She'll go on one of the lifeboats once they bring up the "Women and children first" protocol," said Braingel.

"Okay good," said Tryla. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," said Braingel. "Oh Dubs? You should get dressed, too. We don't have much time!"

"Okay Braingel," said Dubs.

After everyone was dressed, Braingel used his mechanical time traveling watch to zap their suitcases and transport them back to their house in the present day. Then after doing so, the Little Freaks and Lilibeth left their cabin and started to head up to the deck to be safe from the slowly approaching sea water.

When they got to the deck, they noticed that a lot of people weren't there. Because most of them were unaware that the ship hit the iceberg and was slowly starting to sink.

"Where is everybody?" asked Lilibeth.

"The people don't know about this yet," said Braingel. "But they will."

Just then, Lilibeth saw First Officer Murdoch and ran over to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Murdoch?" said Lilibeth, tugging on his coat.

"Oh Lilibeth," said First Officer Murdoch. "Hello there."

"Hi Mr. Murdoch," said Lilibeth. "I felt a big "BOOM!" and the Titanic suddenly stopped. What was it?"

"The ship hit an iceberg, child," said First Officer Murdoch.

"An iceberg?!" said Lilibeth, with a nervous gasp. "Oh no! That means the ship is going to sink! And I don't wanna die from that! I'm only 5!"

"Now now, don't panic, my child," said First Officer Murdoch, trying to calm Lilibeth down. "The other officers and I are going to figure something out with the Captain and Mr. Andrews. Do not worry. You'll get out of here safely."

First Officer Murdoch went into the Wireless Room, or Marconi Room. Lilibeth followed from behind, but hid under a table so the others won't see her. Just then, Andrews came with the ship's blueprint and spread it on that same table so everyone can see it. Lilibeth listened in from underneath.

"Water," said Andrews, explaining what was going to happen. "14 feet above the keel in ten minutes. In the forepeak, in all three holds and in the boiler room six."

"When can we get under way?" asked Ismay.

"That's five compartments," said Andrews. "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached, but not five. Not five…"

He points to the blueprints and then said, "As she goes down by the head, the water will spill over the tops of bulkheads at E deck from one to the next. Back and back. There's no stopping it."

"It can't be stopped?" Lilibeth said to herself, all worried. "Oh no, that's horrible!"

"The pumps," said the Captain. "If we opened the doors-"

"The pumps buy you time," said Andrews. "But minutes only."

He paused and said, "From this moment, no matter what we do…"

Andrews sighed sadly and said, "Titanic…will founder…"

"But the ship can't sink!" said Ismay, not believing him.

"She's made of iron, sir," said Andrews, insisting. "I assure you, she can…And she will…It's certain…"

"Iron can sink?" Lilibeth said to herself again. "Iron must be heavy then."

"How much time?" asked the Captain.

"An hour," said Andrews, in a worried voice. "Two at most."

"And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?" the Captain asked First Officer Murdoch.

"2200 souls on board, sir," said First Officer Murdoch.

Hearing how many people were on the Titanic, it made Lilibeth cry thinking that most where going to die this night.

"Do I hear a cry?" said Andrews.

"Where's it coming from?" asked Ismay.

The group listened to Lilibeth's crying and looked down as they saw the child sobbing under the table.

"Lilibeth?" said Andrews. "What are you doing under there?"

"No passengers are supposed to be in this room," said Second Officer Lightoller.

"Lilibeth," said Andrews, gently pulling Lilibeth from under the table. "What's the matter, my child? What's wrong?"

"I heard everything you said, Mr. Andrews," said Lilibeth, crying so hard. "The ship is slowly sinking. My mommy and daddy saw it hit the iceberg while I was sleeping. And now, we're in great danger!"

She cried her eyes out and said, "I don't want to die! I don't want to lose my parents!"

"Lilibeth, Lilibeth," said Andrews, hugging the child. "It's alright. You and your parents are not going to die."

"Are you sure?" asked Lilibeth,

"Yes I'm sure," said Andrews. "Now why don't you go back to your cabin and get some life vests for you and your family. Trust me, you'll get out of here alive."

"Okay Mr. Andrews," said Lilibeth, nodding her head.

Lilibeth leaves the Wireless Room and goes to look for her parents.

"Poor little girl," said Andrews. "All worried for her mother and father…"

"They'll get out of here alive," said the Captain. "As you've said…"


	13. Chapter 13

Lilibeth ran back to the deck as she finds Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs.

"Lilibeth!" said Braingel, seeing her. "Where have you been?!"

"We were looking everywhere for you!" said Tryla.

"I'm sorry I ran off, mommy and daddy," said Lilibeth. "I wanted to know what was going to happen to the ship. So I went into the room with all the machines and the equipment and listened to the crew talk."

"What did they say?" asked Dubs.

"Well, Mr. Andrews said that the water will slowly rise," said Lilibeth. "They can't stop the ship from sinking. It's doomed…"

"Braingel?" Tryla said to Braingel. "Do you know how many people are on the Titanic?"

"Over 2200 people," said Braingel.

"And how many will die or live?" asked Dubs.

"Over 1500 will die and only around 700 people will survive," said Braingel.

"And what will we be?" asked Lilibeth.

"We will be survivors," said Braingel. "None of us will perish tonight."

In the Wireless Room, the Captain was writing something in a notebook.

"C.Q.D.?" said Jack Phillips, the ship's wireless officer. "Sir?"

"That's right, C.Q.D.," said the Captain, ripping the paper out and giving it to the wireless officer. "The distress call. That's our position."

He then said, "Tell whoever responds that we're going down by the head. We need immediate assistance."

The Captain sighed and walked out of the Wireless Room. Once he left, Phillips went to the telegraph and started to put out the distress call, hoping they will be heard by other ships nearby.

On the deck, the crew were getting the lifeboats ready, while others were trying to evacuate the inside of the ship.

"Mr. Wilde!" Andrews said to Chief Officer Henry Wilde. "Mr. Wilde!"

"Yes Mr. Andrews?" said Chief Officer Wilde.

"Where are the passengers?" asked Andrews.

"We moved them back inside," said Chief Officer Wilde. "It's too cold and noisy for them out here."

Inside the Grand Staircase, the Little Freaks and Lilibeth went there since it was too cold outside for them to stand.

"When can we leave the ship, daddy?" Lilibeth asked Braingel.

"We'll leave once the officers say we can," said Braingel.

Just then, Lilibeth saw Brown talking to Astor near the stairs.

"Maggie!" said Lilibeth, running to her.

"Oh Lilibeth," said Brown. "What brings you here, darling?"

"I wanted to see you before we have to leave," said Lilibeth. "Also, it's very cold outside."

"Ahh yes, it is," said Brown. "They got us all trussed up here and now we're cooling our heels!"

"I don't believe anybody knows what's going on here," said Astor, then saying to Lilibeth, "Do you, Lilibeth?"

"I actually do, Mr. Astor," said Lilibeth. "My parents saw that the ship hit an iceberg and is slowly sinking in the ocean."

"Oh?" said Astor, not believing his eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes," said Lilibeth. "It's true. And I don't know how many people are going to make it out alive."

"I'm sure you and your family and friends will get out safely," said Astor.

"Lilibeth?" said Brown. "I just thought of something. Once we're allowed to exit the ship and enter the lifeboats, I'll have you come in with me."

"You mean it, Maggie?" said Lilibeth, surprised.

"Yes I do, darling," said Brown. "A small child like you shouldn't have to go down with the ship."

"Thank you, Maggie," said Lilibeth, with a small smile. "I'll take the offer."

She paused and said, "I just hope my parents and friend will make it out here, too."

"I'm sure they will," said Maggie, insisting Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs will be safe. "You need them in your life. You can't live without them."

Back on the deck, the junior wireless officer, Harold Bride, was talking to the Captain.

"Carpathia says they're making 17 knots, sir," Bride said. "Full steam for them."

"She's the only one who's responding?" said the Captain.

"The only one close, sir," said Bride. "She says they can be here in four hours."

"Four hours?" said the Captain, surprised to hear that.

He then sighed and said, "Thank you, Bride."

"Sir!" said Second Officer Lightoller to the Captain, running over to him. "We are swung out and ready to go. We better get the women and children into the boats first."

The Captain thought for a moment.

"Sir?" said Second Officer Lightoller, waiting for an answer.

"Women and children first," said the Captain, nodding his head. "Yes. Yes, have them go first."

"Yes sir!" said Second Officer Lightoller.

He then went near the edge of the ship and said to everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen! Your attention, please!"

"That must be the protocol now!" said Braingel. "Let's go outside!"

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth went onto the deck to listen to Second Officer Lightoller on what he has to say.

"Step this way, please," said Second Officer Lightoller, pulling his hands back.

Everyone slowly walked over to the officer and stood there.

"Good," said Second Officer Lightoller. "Thank you."

He then said, "For the time being, I shall only require women and children. So women and children first, please."

"Alright," said Tryla. "So Lilibeth and I will get into one of the lifeboats."

"Tryla!" said Braingel. "What's going to happen to me and Dubs?"

"You'll find a way to get off," said Tryla. "Remember what Ms. Brown said? We will all get off safely since Lilibeth needs us."

"Oh…" said Braingel. "Right…"

"Oh no!" said Lilibeth, starting to get upset.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Tryla.

"Mr. Bunny!" said Lilibeth, noticing her toy wasn't with her. "I must've left him in our cabin! I better go get him!"

Lilibeth started to run back inside and tried to find her way back to Second-Class.

"Lilibeth!" said Braingel. "Wait!"

"Come back!" said Tryla, then giving Dubs the child's satchel bag. "Here Dubs. Hold this until we come back up here. Lilibeth still needs to write about the actual disaster for her report."

"You can count on me, Tryla," said Dubs.

"Thanks so much," said Tryla, then saying to Braingel. "Come on, Braingel. We have to find my baby!"

"Right Tryla!" said Braingel.


	14. Chapter 14

Inside the ship, Lilibeth made her way to the Second-Class part of the ship and found her cabin. She then went inside it and went to look for her lost toy.

"Mr. Bunny?" said Lilibeth, looking all over the cabin. "Mr. Bunny, where are you? Are you anywhere in here, buddy?"

She then sees her rabbit plush on the bunk bed.

"Ahh, there you are," said Lilibeth.

But when she grabbed her toy, water started to flow into the room.

"Uh oh…" said Lilibeth, stepping back. "Oh no!"

She held onto her toy rabbit as she stepped onto the bunk bed.

"HELP!" cried Lilibeth, all scared that the water was going to touch her. "HELP! MOMMY! DADDY! HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Near their cabin in Second-Class, Braingel and Tryla were looking for their daughter.

"Lilibeth?!" called Braingel. "Sweetheart, where are you?!"

"Lilibeth?!" called Tryla. "Honey, where did you go?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Lilibeth. "HEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

Braingel and Tryla heard her voice and gasped in horror.

"LILIBETH!" said Braingel and Tryla.

"THE WATER MUST HAVE ENTERED OUR CABIN!" said Tryla.

"COME ON!" said Braingel, grabbing Tryla's hand. "WE HAVE TO GO GET HER!"

Braingel and Tryla ran through Second-Class to go back to their cabin to get their daughter.

"MOMMY! DADDY! DUBS!" said Lilibeth, all scared as the water was now at her waist. "ANYBODY! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"There she is!" said Braingel, spotting her.

"Oh Lilibeth, my baby!" said Tryla, hugging her scared daughter.

"Mommy!" said Lilibeth, hugging her mother in return.

"We have to get out of here before all of Second-Class is underwater!" said Braingel.

He picked Lilibeth up and said to her, "Don't let go, Lilibeth. Hold onto daddy."

"Okay," said Lilibeth, holding onto Braingel tightly while holding her rabbit toy.

But right after they left their cabin, the three saw the water rushing towards them.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" screamed Braingel, grabbing Tryla's hand as he holds onto Lilibeth.

"FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!" screamed Lilibeth.

The family started to run away from the rushing waters as fast as they could. Even though they were knocked over a few times, they managed to get back up and keep running very fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" said Lilibeth, starting to cry hard and loud.

"IT'S OKAY, LILIBETH!" said Braingel. "DADDY'S GOT YOU! DON'T WORRY!"

A few long minutes later, the family managed to escape the sea water. But once they were passing the First-Class Smoke Room, they saw Andrews staring at the clock.

"Mr. Andrews!" said Braingel.

Andrews turned to the group and said, "Brian. Tabitha. Lilibeth."

"Are you coming?" asked Lilibeth. "The ship is sinking."

"I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Lilibeth…" said Andrew, sadly.

"Lilibeth?" Braingel said to Lilibeth. "It's going fast. We have to move!"

"Wait," said Andrews.

He grabbed a life vest, gave it to Lilibeth, and said to her, "Good luck to you, Lilibeth…"

Lilibeth looked at him all teary and said to him, "And to you…Mr. Andrews…"

Lilibeth gave him a big hug as Mr. Andrews hugged her in return.

"Come on, sweetie," said Tryla, grabbing Lilibeth's hand. "We better get back onto the deck."

"Okay mommy…" said Lilibeth.

"It was nice knowing you, Mr. Andrews," Braingel said to Andrews.

"Thanks for everything," said Tryla to Andrews.

The family left the room and stepped back onto the deck.

"What the heck happened to you guys?!" asked Dubs, seeing the three soaking wet.

"Do we need to say it…?" said Braingel, panting real hard.

"Don't say a word!" said Tryla, angrily.

"Calm down, Tryla," said Braingel.

"Sorry…" said Tryla.

Just then, one of the officers was trying to take Lilibeth out of Braingel's arms so he can put her in one of the lifeboats.

"Daddy!" said Lilibeth, trying to hold onto Braingel. "Don't let them take me!"

"You have to let them take you," said Braingel.

"It's for your own good, Lilibeth," said Tryla.

"You must be safe and away from this chaos," said Dubs.

The officer took Lilibeth from the Little Freaks and placed her in the lifeboat that had Brown in it as Dubs gave the child her satchel bag containing her history report.

"Oh dear," said Brown. "Lilibeth, you're soaking wet."

One of the crew members placed a blanket around Lilibeth so she can stay warm since the weather in the air was also cold besides the water.

"No!" said Tryla, trying to get herself away from the officer's arms and back to Braingel. "Don't touch me!"

"Take her!" ordered the officer.

"Let go of me!" said Tryla, wiggling around trying to escape. "Let me go!"

"Stay down!" said the officer, then saying to another officer, "She's the last!"

The lifeboat started to get lowered towards the water. But halfway there, Tryla managed to escape the lifeboat and back onto the ship.

"Tryla!" said Braingel and Dubs, not believing what she was doing.

"Honey, what are you doing?!" shouted Braingel.

Tryla was running to the Grand Staircase. Braingel went after her. And they met each other there.

"Tryla!" said Braingel, hugging and kissing her.

"Braingel!" said Tryla, hugging and kissing him back as she cried a bit.

"Tryla, why did you do that?!" asked Braingel. "That was very unsafe!"

"Braingel, I couldn't go," said Tryla, with tears in her eyes. "I just couldn't!"

"I know, Tryla, I know…" said Braingel, holding onto her. "I would've done the same thing if it happened to me. I would run back to you."

"Really?" said Tryla.

"Really," said Braingel, giving her a kiss. "I'll never leave you, Tryla…Never…"

"Me neither, Braingel," said Tryla. "Where you go, I go."

The two kissed and held onto one another.

"At least Lilibeth's safe in the lifeboat with Maggie Brown," said Tryla.

"Yes," said Braingel. "Our baby's safe. And we'll be safe, too. We just have to find a way."

"We will," said Tryla. "We're gonna make it. All of us…"

Braingel smiled. Tryla just smiled back.

Outside, Dubs was waiting for the two to return. Then the two went back outside to him.

"Oh thank goodness you found her, Braingel!" said Dubs.

"Yeah, sure did," said Braingel.

"You okay, Tryla?" asked Dubs.

"Yes, I'm alright," said Tryla. "I just couldn't leave my boyfriend's sight. I love him…"

"I know you do," said Dubs. "That's very sweet and brave of you to do that for him."

"But how are we going to get off the ship?" asked Tryla, looking around. "I don't see any more lifeboats!"

Braingel started to think. But since he was thinking too hard, his brain went dead.

"Braingel!" said Tryla. "No!"

"Dude!" said Dubs. "This isn't the time to play games!"

"I wanna be a dentist!" said Braingel.

Tryla and Dubs sighed.

Just then, Braingel's brain came back alive again.

"I have an idea!" said Braingel.

"What is it?!" said Tryla.

"You got an idea, dude?!" said Dubs.

"Yes!" said Braingel. "Since the bow is going down first and the stern is going to be in the air, we'll go towards it. We must stay on the ship as long as we can in order to stay alive. Good plan?"

"Sounds like one," said Tryla.

"I agree," said Dubs.

The group then felt that the stern was starting to go up in the air.

"Come on, Freaks!" said Braingel. "It's moving!"

"Right!" said Dubs. "Let's go!"

The Little Freaks headed towards the stern of the ship. The whole time the ship was sinking.

In one of the lifeboats, Lilibeth and the others were watching in horror as the Titanic was sideways with everyone screaming in fear. Some people were holding on for dear life, while others lost their grip and fell far down into the freezing water. This horrible, scary scene made Lilibeth cry. Especially because Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs were still on the ship.

"Mommy…Daddy…" said Lilibeth, sobbing. "Dubs…"

She sniffed and said, "Please make it…Please…"

Just then, the ship's lights went out.

"Aaaah!" screamed Tryla.

"The lights went out!" said Dubs.

"Oh no…" said Braingel, all scared. "I know what's coming next…"

"What Braingel…?" said Tryla.

Suddenly, they started to hear very loud cracking. The Titanic was literally breaking in half!

"The ship's breaking in half!" said Dubs.

"And we're going to fall back!" said Tryla.

"HANG ON, FREAKS!" Braingel said, holding on tight.

The Little Freaks held on as the stern of the ship went back fast and hit the water. But right after that, the stern started to slow rise back up as the bow went into the water.

"BRAINGEL!" said Tryla, all scared. "WHAT'S HAPPENING, BRAINGEL?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" said Braingel. "BUT DON'T LET GO!"

The stern was then straight up in the sky as the passengers were screaming and calling for help.

"BRAINGEL!" said Tryla, trying not to slip and fall. "I CAN'T HOLD ON!"

"YOU HAVE TO!" said Braingel. "YOU JUST HAVE TO!"

"BRAINGEL!" said Tryla, getting tears in her eyes.

"DON'T WORRY, TRYLA!" said Braingel, holding onto the ship as well as his girlfriend. "I GOT YOU! JUST HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER! WE'LL BE OKAY!"

"HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL THIS SHIP FULLY GOES INTO THE OCEAN?!" asked Dubs.

"I DON'T KNOW EXACLTY!" said Braingel. "BUT IT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN ABOUT NOW!"

Right when Braingel said that, the stern of the ship started to sink down into the water.

"THIS IS IT, FREAKS!" said Braingel, looking down. "THE SHIP IS SUCKING US DOWN!"

"WHAT'LL WE DO, BRAINGEL?!" said Tryla, having a panic attack. "OH GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OOOOOOOH!"

"HOLD ONTO MY HAND, TRYLA!" said Braingel, grabbing her hand. "AND DON'T LET GO OF IT, ALRIGHT?!"

"OKAY!" said Tryla, nodding fast.

"NOW TAKE A DEEP BREATH WHEN I SAY AND HOLD IT!" said Braingel. "AND KICK FOR THE SURFACE AND KEEP KICKING!"

"ALRIGHT!" said Dubs.

"WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT, FREAKS!" said Braingel. "WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!"

Right when the ship was almost into the water, Braingel said, "READY?! ONE…TWO…THREE…NOW!"

Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs took a huge deep breath and held it in as the Titanic fully sank into the Atlantic Ocean and heading towards the sea floor. Dubs was trying to swim back up to the surface, while Tryla and Braingel where kicking their legs as the two held hands. Then a few quick seconds later, the Little Freaks managed to get their heads above the freezing water and kicked their legs and moved their arms around to stay afloat. However, they accidentally got separated as they were surrounded by the other passengers crying for help.

"TRYLA!" Braingel said, looking around for his girlfriend. "TRYLA! HONEY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"BRAINGEL!" said Tryla, seeing Braingel as she puts her hand up. "BRAINGEL, I'M OVER HERE!"

Braingel gasps and sees her as he swims over to her.

"Tryla!" said Braingel, holding onto her while still trying to stay afloat. "Baby, are you alright?!"

"Yes…I'm alright…" said Tryla, making short breaths.

"Oh gosh, you don't sound so good…" said Braingel, hearing the way she was breathing. "Let's go find something you can lay on until we get rescued."

"But is there anything around here to do so?" said Tryla. "Like furniture and pieces of the ship?"

"I hope so," said Braingel. "I don't want you to freeze to death."

"BRAINGEL! TRYLA!" Dubs called a few steps away in the water. "GUYS!"

"DUBS!" said Braingel, as he and Tryla swam to their friend. "Dubs, thank goodness you didn't go far!"

"Are you and Tryla okay?!" asked Dubs.

"Yes, we're fine!" said Braingel. "But we need to find something to sit on so we don't get hypothermia and die!"

Braingel then sees a wooden door, a deck bench, and a fancy, luxury chair from First-Class nearby.

"Freaks!" said Braingel. "I see some furniture!"

"You do?!" said Tryla.

"For real!?" said Dubs.

"Yeah!" said Braingel, starting to swim towards the furniture. "Come on, follow me!"

"Okay!" said Tryla.

"Right behind you!" said Dubs.

The Little Freaks reached the furniture.

"Alright Freaks!" said Braingel. "Grab any one of the things in front of us!"

So Dubs climbed onto the First-Class chair and sat in a certain way so he won't touch the water. But before Braingel could get on the deck bench, Tryla was having trouble getting onto the wooden door.

"Don't worry, honey," said Braingel, swimming over to Tryla. "I'll get you onto this door."

Braingel held onto Tryla and lifted her up as Tryla pulled herself onto the door. And once she got onto the door, she spreads out her arms and legs as she lied down on the door.

"Alright Tryla," said Braingel, getting onto the deck bench and moving next to his girlfriend. "Are you comfortable?"

"No," said Tryla, shivering like crazy. "The door is made of wood. I need a blanket and pillow…"

"I wish I could provide you one," said Braingel, shivering as well. "But I don't see any nearby...We are all in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

"We're in the middle of the ocean?!" said Tryla, getting fearful. "Oh no! Oh my gosh, no! We can't survive while stuck at sea!"

She gets tears in her eyes as she said, "Braingel, I don't wanna die! Please don't let me die!"

"Tryla…" said Braingel, trying to comfort her. "Honey, settle down…Just calm down…"

He then said, "Tryla, we're just going to have to hold on for a little while longer until we get help. Be strong, my sweet love…You have to be strong and not lose hope…Can you do that?"

"I'm so cold…" said Tryla, continuing to shiver.

"So am I, Tryla…" said Braingel, agreeing. "So am I…"

He then said, "At least Lilibeth is on that lifeboat. With Ms. Brown to keep her safe…"

"I hope our little girl is dealing with this okay…" said Tryla, then getting really teary-eyed. "Oh our poor child…Can't imagine how much this tragedy is affecting her…Knowing that us and Dubs were still on the Titanic as it was sinking…Hearing the terrified screams from the other passengers in all social classes…And knowing that most of them will die very shortly…"

"Uh huh…" said Braingel, with a sniff. "We'll see our daughter soon…Very soon…"

He gets a few tears in his eyes as he said, "She's our little girl…"

"Our only child…" said Tryla, as tears dropped down her face. "Our flesh and blood…Our baby…"

"Yeah…" said Braingel, holding Tryla's hand. "Be strong, Tryla...Be strong and don't give up…"

Tryla sniffs and nodded her head as she and her boyfriend kiss each on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

In one of the lifeboats, Lilibeth was crying a lot since the ship just sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?!" Lilibeth said, crying her eyes out.

"We should go back!" said Brown.

"You don't understand…" said Hichens. "If we go back, they'll swamp the boat. They'll pull us down, I'm telling you!"

"Knock it off," said Brown, standing up. "You're scaring me."

She turns to the women in the boat and said, "Come on, girls! Grab an oar, let's go!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" sad Hichens, not believing what he was hearing. "We're in the middle of the North Atlantic! Now, do you people want to live or do you want to die?!"

"I wanna live!" said Lilibeth, continuing to cry. "And my parents and friend should live, too!"

"I don't understand either one of you," said Brown. "What's the matter with you?! It's your men out there!"

She paused and said, "There's plenty of room for more!"

"And there will be one less on this boat if you don't shut that hole in your face!" said Hichens, losing it.

Brown sat back down in anger.

Just then, some of the other lifeboats were coming to the one Lilibeth and Brown were in so they can be together once the Carpathia arrives to take them all.

"Now bring in your oars over there and tie these boats together," ordered Fifth Officer Lowe. "Now make sure that's tied up nice and tight!"

He looked back at the people crying for help in the water and said as he turned to the other men on the lifeboats, "Right! Listen to me, men! We have to go back!"

He then said, "I want to transfer all the woman and children from this boat into that boat right now as quick as you can, please. Let's get some space there! Move forward and aft!

Back at the site of the sinking, most of the people in the water have just died from hypothermia. The Little Freaks on the other hand were still alive since they were holding onto furniture. But they weren't sure if they were going to make it.

"It's getting quiet…" said Tryla, noticing the screaming had settled down a bit.

"It's just gonna take them a couple of minutes to get the boats organized," said Braingel.

"I don't know about you two," said Dubs, "but I believe someone is going to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this."

"I think so, too," said Braingel. "Especially since there weren't enough lifeboats to save everyone."

"Braingel…?" said Tryla, shivering.

"Yes Tryla…?" said Braingel.

"I love you…" said Tryla, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you do that," said Braingel, getting serious. "Don't you say your goodbyes, Tryla. Do you understand me?"

"Braingel…" said Tryla, crying a bit. "I'm freezing…We're not gonna make it."

"Yes we will, Tryla," said Braingel. "Remember? Lilibeth has a history report to do and it's due soon. And we have to survive because she needs us. And we need to get on with our normal lives after this. We won't die!"

"That's the spirit, Braingel," said Dubs.

"I can't feel my body," said Tryla.

"Oh no, she's going numb," said Dubs. "I hope she doesn't get frostbite!"

"She won't," said Braingel. "And neither will we."

He holds onto Tryla's hands and said to her, "Don't give up, Tryla…Be strong…For me…?"

Tryla nodded her head.

"Good…" said Braingel. "We're gonna make it, baby…We're gonna make it…"

A few feet away, the lifeboat containing the men and Fifth Officer Lowe just came to the site.

"Do you see any moving?" asked Fifth Officer Lowe. "Check them! Make sure!"

But they saw that the majority of the people in the water have died from freezing to death.

"These are dead, sir," said one of the men.

"Give way," said Fifth Officer Lowe. "Ahead easy."

He then shouted, "Is there anyone alive out there?! Can anyone hear me?!"

By the site of the many dead bodies, he sadly said, "We waited too long…"

Where the Little Freaks were, Tryla noticed the lifeboat.

"Freaks!" said Tryla. "Freaks, there's a boat!"

"There is?!" said Dubs, then seeing the lifeboat. "There is!"

He turned to Braingel and said to him, "Braingel! Dude, there's a boat over there! We're gonna get saved!"

He noticed that Braingel was quiet.

"Braingel?" said Dubs. "Dude, you alright?"

Dubs and Tryla noticed that Braingel's eyes was closed and that he wasn't moving. He was still alive since he was continuing to breathe. But by looking at his condition, Tryla and Dubs thought he froze to death.

"Braingel?" said Tryla, getting scared. "Braingel!"

She starts shaking him.

"Braingel!" said Tryla, hoping he would wake up. "Honey, wake up! There's a boat! Honey, there's a boat!"

She then continues to say "Braingel! Braingel! Honey! Please wake up! Please!"

"Dude!" said Dubs. "Wake up! There's a boat coming for us! Braingel?! Hello?! Answer me!"

Braingel didn't respond. He was in the deep sleep from the cold.

"Oh my gosh, he's dead…" said Tryla, starting to get very teary. "He's dead. My boyfriend's dead!"

She continues to shake Braingel.

"Braingel no!" said Tryla. "Braingel, don't go! Please don't go! Braingel?! Honey?!"

Tryla placed her face down on the door as she started to cry hard and loud.

"Help!" said Tryla, crying out to the searchers. "Somebody help! Please! Help us! HELP! HEEEEELP!"

Because her voice was so weak from the cold air and water, the searchers couldn't hear her.

"They can't hear us…" said Tryla, sadly.

She then saw that Braingel was wearing a whistle around his neck as she said, "Wait! I know what to do!"

"What is it, Tryla?" asked Dubs.

Tryla places her head closer to Braingel's, grabs the whistle, and starts blowing into it. And once the whistle was sounding, Fifth Officer Lowe heard it.

"Come about!" said Fifth Officer Lowe, turning his head as he sees Tryla blowing onto the whistle.

Tryla continued to blow into the whistle. And the lifeboat came to her.

"Bring her in!" said Fifth Officer Lowe. "Help her out!"

The men grabbed onto Tryla and pulled her into the lifeboat.

"And cover her up in those blankets!" said Fifth Officer Lowe. "Keep her warm!"

The men grabbed a big, warm blanket and placed it around Tryla to keep her warm from the cold. And they pulled Braingel and Dubs in as well and gave them blankets, too.

A little over an hour later, the RMS Carpathia finally arrived at the tragic site. All of the survivors were pulled onto the ship safely. But Lilibeth and the Little Freaks were still separated. So Lilibeth went to go look for her family and friend. And the Little Freaks were trying to wake Braingel up since he was still in the deep sleep, of course with them thinking that he died.

"Come on, Braingel," said Tryla. "Please wake up. Please?"

"Braingel," said Dubs. "We need you, dude. You're our leader."

Just then, Braingel slowly opened his eyes and saw Tryla and Dubs, but his vision was a bit blurry.

"Tryla? Dubs?" said Braingel. "Is that you guys?"

"Braingel!" said Dubs, surprised and happy. "You're okay!"

"Braingel honey!" said Tryla, hugging and kissing her boyfriend. "You're alive! Oh, thank god!"

"Is Lilibeth here?" asked Braingel.

"No…" said Tryla, sighing sadly. "But at least she was saved before us."

"Mooooooommy!" said Lilibeth, in the distance. "Daaaaaaaaddy!"

"Lilibeth?" said Tryla, starting to hear her daughter's voice.

"Mooooooommy!" said Lilibeth, as her voice was getting closer. "Daaaaaaaaddy!"

"Lilibeth?!" said Braingel, surprised to hear her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" said Lilibeth, a few steps away from them.

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla and Braingel, running over to their daughter.

"Mommy! Daddy!" said Lilibeth, running over to her parents.

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla, picking up her little child.

"Mommy!" said Lilibeth, starting to cry. "Mommy!"

"It's okay, sweetie," said Tryla, hugging her daughter. "It's okay, mommy's here."

Lilibeth settles down a bit since she was with her mother.

"You okay, Lilibeth?" asked Braingel.

"Yes daddy, I'm alright," said Lilibeth. "Oh, it was so scary! The Titanic literally broke in half!"

"I know, right?!" said Dubs. "It was scary indeed!"

"Braingel?" said Tryla to her boyfriend. "Do you know who died in this tragedy?"

"Why yes, I happen to name a few," said Braingel. "Captain Edward Smith, First Officer William Murdoch, John Jacob Astor IV, Benjamin Guggenheim, Thomas Andrews…"

"Thomas Andrews died?!" said Lilibeth, all shocked. "Oh no, not him!"

"I think she's sad because he was such a nice guy," said Tryla. "We got to meet him 3 years before the ship set sail."

"True," said Braingel, then saying to Lilibeth, "It's alright, sweetheart. We'll always remember Mr. Andrews."

"And we'll miss him," said Lilibeth.

"Yes," said Braingel. "Yes we will."

"So when can we go back home to the present day, Braingel?" asked Dubs.

"We'll head home once the Carpathia reaches New York," said Braingel.

"Okay, good idea," said Dubs. "Then we'll be in America."

"Makes sense," said Tryla.

"Alright Freaks," said Braingel. "Now all we do is wait…"

"Yep," said Tryla. "Just wait…Juuuuuuust waiting…"


	16. Chapter 16 (FINAL)

3 days later, on April 18th, the RMS Carpathia reaches New York in the United States during the evening. And since it was raining, Tryla took out her antique umbrella and opened it.

"Can I sneak in this umbrella, honey?" asked Braingel.

"Of course," said Tryla, putting the umbrella under her and her boyfriend.

"Thank you, love," said Braingel.

"You're welcome, sweetie," said Tryla, as she and Braingel kissed.

"Mommy?" said Lilibeth. "When can we go home?"

"That's a good question," said Tryla, then turning to Braingel and saying to him, "Honey? When can we go back to Center City in the present day?"

"In a few minutes, Tryla," said Braingel. "I want Lilibeth to interview some of the survivors."

"I can do that, daddy," said Lilibeth, taking out her notebook and pencil from her satchel bag.

So that's what Lilibeth did. She interviewed some of the survivors of the Titanic disaster for her history report. And after she's done that, she came back to the Little Freaks.

"Good girl," said Braingel. "Alright Freaks, you ready to go home?"

"Yeah!" said Tryla and Dubs.

"I wanna go home!" said Lilibeth.

"Okay," said Braingel. "Gather round, everyone!"

The group of four huddled together while holding hands and shoulders.

"Alright," said Braingel, setting a date on his time travel mechanical watch. "The present day in Center City."

He turns on the watch as he says, "Hang on, everybody! Here we go to home!"

The sparkly lights came out of the watch and surrounded the four into the barrier as the magical waves swooshed around them and sent them through the time portal once again as they started to speed forward to go back to Center City in the present day.

Moments later, the Little Freaks and Lilibeth got out of the time portal as they landed on the sidewalk near their house.

"Where are we now?" Dubs asked.

"Are we home?" asked Tryla.

"Freaks!" said Braingel, pointing to their house. "Look!"

"Hooray!" cried the Little Freaks and Lilibeth. "We're home!"

"You did it, dude!" said Dubs. "We're back home again!"

"And our clothes are back to our normal outfits!" said Tryla, noticing all of their clothes. "This is great!"

"And so is Mr. Bunny! He's back to his normal self!" said Lilibeth, happily. "Yaaaaaay!"

"Let's go into our house," said Braingel.

The four walked into the apartment building, went up the elevator to the roof, and walked into their little house that was standing on it.

"So when is your report due, Lilibeth?" Braingel asked his daughter.

"Not for another week," said Lilibeth.

"Oh good," said Braingel. "That gives us plenty of time to work on it and put it together for your teacher."

"Yeah, thank goodness," said Lilibeth.

"Once we get settled, I'll help you with the report and finish it up, alright?" said Braingel.

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth.

"Cool," said Braingel. "Alright Freaks, let's unpack and we'll-"

He felt a sneeze coming.

"A…A-a-ACHOO!" said Braingel, as he sneezed.

"Bless you," said Dubs.

"Oh no!" said Tryla. "Honey, are you getting sick?"

"I don't know…" said Braingel.

"Do you think it was the wa-," said Tryla, then sneezing herself. "A…AAAACHOOOO!"

"Ha ha!" said Dubs. "Luckily, I'm not- ACHOO!"

"Why are you three sneezing?" asked Lilibeth.

"I think it's from the cold air and water when the Titanic sunk!" said Braingel.

"Uhhh ohhh!" said the Little Freaks.

"Maybe we should all rest," said Tryla. "We don't want to catch a cold."

"Good idea," said Dubs. "We can't get sick since Lilibeth has a report to do."

The Little Freaks went into their bedrooms while sneezing a lot as they crawled into their beds to rest from the cold they suffered.

A couple days later, Braingel was helping Lilibeth put together her history report on the RMS Titanic.

"Daddy?" said Lilibeth.

"Yes Lilibeth?" said Braingel.

"I forgot to tell you something about this report," said Lilibeth.

"What's that?" asked Braingel.

"I have to talk about it in front of the class…" said Lilibeth, getting nervous.

"Oh?" said Braingel. "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't like speaking in front of a lot of people," said Lilibeth. "It makes me nervous."

"Don't be nervous, sweetheart," said Braingel. "I was nervous to talk in front of my class when it comes to reports, too."

"You were?" said Lilibeth, surprised to hear that.

"Why yes," said Braingel. "But my parents taught me to be brave and just do my best. So I'm saying that same advice to you. Just have nerves of steel and do your very best."

"Thanks daddy," said Lilibeth, giving Braingel a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie," said Braingel, hugging his daughter back. "Now let's continue writing this report and putting it together. It's due very soon."

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth.

When the day of the due date came, Lilibeth was ready to present her history report to her class right in front of them. After lunch, the kids presented their reports to each other. And when Lilibeth's turn came, she did her best to not sound nervous and sounded brave and happy about the information she gathered. After talking about the early years of the Titanic, she got to where almost everyone usually knew about the ship with its departure from Southampton to New York

"The RMS Titanic set sail from Southampton, England on April 10th, 1912 at 12:00 noon heading to New York City in the United States," said Lilibeth. "The Titanic was divided into three social classes: First-Class, Second-Class, and Third-Class. First-Class was for the very rich. Second-Class was for the average person in the world, not rich and not poor. And Third-Class was for the very poor. So First-Class had the best things, Second-Class in the middle, and Third-Class had the worst things. But the poor were hoping for a new and better life in America."

After a while, she gets to the point of the tragedy.

"On April 14th, 1912, at exactly 11:40 p.m., the Titanic collided with a big iceberg on the right side of the ship. And because of that, the ship was slowly starting to sink. There weren't enough lifeboats to save the 2200 people on the ship. There were only 20 lifeboats that can only hold half on the passengers. One of those lifeboats included Margaret Brown, who would later be known as "The Unsinkable Molly Brown." Anyway, when the Titanic sunk, it took over 1500 people with it under the ocean blue. Only a little over 700 people survived the tragedy.

After saying a few more facts about her report, she finally said, "The sinking of the Titanic became one of the most famous and biggest maritime disasters in history and is still remembered to this day. Thank you."

The class clapped for her.

"That was very well done, Lilibeth," said Mr. Murray, giving her her grade paper. "And for that, you get an A+!"

The kids cheered for Lilibeth.

"Thank you, everyone," said Lilibeth. "I can't wait to tell my parents this when I get home!"

After school, Braingel and Tryla picked up Lilibeth and brought her home.

"Mommy! Daddy!" said Lilibeth. "Guess what?! I have great news about my history report!"

"What is it, Lilibeth?!" said Braingel.

"Did you do well on it?!" asked Tryla.

"Uh huh!" said Lilibeth, showing them her grade paper. "I got an A+!"

"An A+?!" gasped Braingel and Tryla.

"Yep!" said Lilibeth. "An A+!"

"Wonderful job, Lilibeth!" said Braingel, happily.

"We're so proud of you, honey!" said Tryla, happily as well.

"What's going on, Freaks?" asked Dubs, entering the scene.

"Lilibeth got the best grade in her class!" said Braingel. "An A+!"

"An A+?!" gasped Dubs. "Congratulations Lilibeth!"

"Thanks Dubs," said Lilibeth, then saying to Braingel, "Thanks for helping me with my report, daddy. It was such a big help."

"No problem, Lilibeth," said Braingel, rubbing his daughter's head. "Always here to help."

"I guess your time travel watch really did the trick, Braingel," said Dubs.

"Yeah!" said Tryla. "It was such a great adventure! And a tragic one…"

"Eeyup," said Braingel. "We'll always remember the ones who died and the ones who survived."

"Yes…" everyone said.

"We love you, daddy," said Lilibeth, giving her dad a hug. "Thanks for talking us on such a big adventure."

"Yes," said Tryla. "Thanks baby. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," said Dubs.

"Me three," said Lilibeth, then saying in her rabbit toy's voice, "Me four."

"You're very welcome, guys," said Braingel. "Group hug?"

Everyone nodded their heads as they gave each other a big group hug.

Lilibeth was very happy that she got an A+ on her history report, which was the best school grade ever. And the Little Freaks were happy about that, too. It was all thanks to Braingel for inventing his time-traveling wristwatch and taking his family and friend back in time to the Titanic's maiden voyage to its demise. It was such a great and huge adventure that was a ton of fun. And as well as a ton of remembrance to the over 1500 people who perished in the disaster and the around 700 people who lived during the Titanic's unfortunate fate. As we all know, it was the first and last voyage. One of the greatest maritime disasters in history, will always be known and remembered to this day and kept in our hearts because of the great losses of life on that ill-fated journey.

THE END


End file.
